Miradas Frías
by Shadowy Ninja-Girl
Summary: [NejiNaru][SasuNaru]Tsunade decide hacer una actividad nueva, y cambia a todos los miembros de los equipos,en el equipo de Naruto ahora estan Neji y Sasuke ¿como les afectara este cambio?
1. Chapter 1

**Miradas Frías.**

CAPITULO 1.

El bosque donde se encontraba practicando era enorme y muy tranquilo, Los rayos del sol caían en los árboles, cada uno de diferente tamaño y color en sus hojas, estaba situado a las afueras de lavilla de konoha.

Era un momento demasiado relajante, nadie solía ir, así que podía concentrarse totalmente en contar los pájaros de los árboles con su vista. Su cabellera larga se movía por el viento agradable que había y su piel lucia de un color pálido, su cara no había cambiado mucho pese a que ya tenia dieciséis años, sus ojos platinados cambiaron al decir.

-"¡Byakugan!"-Miro a todas partes y solo encontró nueve pájaros en las ramas de los árboles, sin embargo un grito le distrajo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-"¡Neji!"-La voz de una joven se escucho acercarse hacia él.

-"¿Qué sucede Tenten?"-Dijo mientras suspiraba, tratando de no molestarse por haberle interrumpido.

-"Sabia que aquí te encontraría, veras Tsunade-sama ha llamado a todos los equipos en realidad no se que tiene en mente pero nos están llamando también así que será mejor que vengas"

-"Ya voy"

Todos los equipos y sus maestros se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Tsunade, era frustrante estar ahí, ya que Neji, consideraba que era puro perdedor y nunca estarían a su nivel, después de que había perdido contra Naruto en los exámenes para jounins,él se dedicó a entrenar mas horas delas que Lee, entrenaba.

Miro al rubio de reojo y le envió una mirada seria y fría, haciendo que el Uzumaki tuviera un tic nervioso, le daba miedo la mirada del Hyuga. Y no le dirigia la mirada a Hinata, aunque sus problemas ya se estuvieran arreglando.

-"Oye Neji, por aquí"-Dijo Tenten tomándole de la mano para llevarlo hasta su lugar.

Tsunade entro a su oficina, la okage seguía siendo tan apostadora y alcohólica de siempre, se sentó en el sillón y puso las manos sobre su escritorio.

-"Bien, les he llamado por que he tomado la decisión de hacer una pequeña actividad"

-"¿Qué clase de actividad Tsunade oba-chan?"

-"¡No me interrumpas Naruto y mucho menos me llames así!"-Una vena estaba apunto de estallar de la frente de Tsunade.

-"Esta actividad consiste en que durante unos dos meses deben de cambiar a los integrantes de su equipo, con ellos harán misiones de ahora en adelante"

-"¿QUÉ¿PARA QUE?"

-"¡Silencio Naruto, esto es para ver como realizan sus actividades con personas distintas, para ver como se llevan con otros y a desarrollar nuevas técnicas y estrategias entre ustedes"

-"Estoy en contra"

-"¡Naruto¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calles?"-La okage aporreó ambas manos en su escritorio.

-"Tsunade-sama ignore a Naruto"-Dijo la pelirosa mirando con fastidio al Rubio.

-"Bien, aquí tengo una lista de cómo quedaran los equipos de ahora en adelante"

Ino y Sakura, deseaban estar con Sasuke y no juntas y Hinata miraba la cara de Naruto esperando que le toque estar con él.

-"muy bien así quedaran, Tenten, Ino y kiba"

-"¡NOO! Denuevo sin estar con Sasuke-kun"-Dijo Ino.

-"El siguiente es Sakura, Lee y Hinata"

Lee mando un beso a Sakura mientras esta lo esquivaba. Mientras Hinata suspiro pues otra vez le habían cambiado de equipo y no le toco con Naruto.

-"El otro es Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji"

-"No es muy diferente"-Dijo shikamaru mirando a Chouji que comía una bolsa con frituras.

-"Y el último es Naruto, Neji y Sasuke"

-"¡QUUEEE!"

-"Lo que oíste"-Decía la okage mirando a Naruto.

-"¡Por que tengo que estar de nuevo con el baka de Sasuke y con ese de Neji!"-El Kitsune apuntaba a ambos.

-"Ese es el equipo que te toco no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo"

-"Tsunade oba-chan"

-"No"

-"Muy bien, esos equipos deben de quedarse así"-La okage miro a Naruto.

-"Cada semana se evaluara el avance de cómo van así que ya saben entrenen y no se separen, sus censéis los esperaran donde siempre en algunos equipos se hicieron cambios pero en otros no".

Cada equipo se retiro de la oficina de Tsunade, el Uzumaki caminaba atrás de Sasuke y Neji. Era suficiente tener que soportar los insultos y humillaciones que le hacia Sasuke y ahora de Neji también, y lo peor era que ambos tenían la misma mirada una mirada de odio.

**_-_**_Demonios cuando menos hubieran quitado a Sasuke.-_

-"Oye Naruto"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Acaso crees que estoy también conforme?"-Neji volteo su vista a Naruto.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Tenerte de cerca es lo que menos quiero"

-"Lo mismo te digo"

El Kitsune desvió la mirada de Neji y miro a otra parte, se sentía tan horrible estar presionado, por dos personas tan egoístas y serias, sin embargo de Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado, aunque a veces le odiaba a muerte, pero Neji eso si que jamás lo pensó.

_-No se como lo soportan Tenten y el cejas encrespadas.-_

Sin dirigirse la palabra todo el camino, llegaron al puente donde solían esperar Naruto y Sasuke a su sensei y como de costumbre tuvieron que esperar bastante tiempo para ver quien era el que ahora les daría las misiones. 

Un roto pasó y la silueta de una persona se acercaba al puente, lentamente hasta que quedo frente a ellos.

-"¡Ah, Kakashi-sensei!"

-"Hmm, veo que cambiaron a Sakura"

El hombre de cabellos grises miró al joven que se encontraba reposado en el barandal del puente, con los ojos cerrados y una cara de tranquilidad, su cabello largo y castaño acariciaba su cara, abrió lentamente y noto la presencia de su "nuevo" sensei.

-"Kakashi ¿No es así?"

-"Así es"-se podía notar que Kakashi estaba alegre, por que su único ojo estaba curveado, como cuando sonreía.

-"Hyuuga Neji"

-"Muy bien comencemos la misión de hoy"

-"Espera Kakashi sensei ¿por qué a ti no te cambiaron?"

-"Hmm, en realidad yo le pedí a Tsunade que me dejara con ustedes"

-"¿Eh¿Por qué?"

-"Mas adelante lo sabrás Naruto"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Como decia la misión de hoy es ayudar a unas mujeres a abrir su nueva tienda de libros, necesitan que les ayuden"

Kakashi guió a los ninjas hasta la librería y ahí el se sentó a leer su rutinario libro del Icha Icha Paradise, mientras estos hacían todo el trabajo.

Las muchachas que eran dueñas de la tienda miraron a Sasuke y a Neji. Una de ellas comento en voz baja que eran los "niños" mas lindos que había visto, mientras una vena casi estallaba de la frente de Naruto, porque mientras ellos estaban siendo elogiados el hacia todo el trabajo.

Minutos mas tarde Neji y Sasuke se pusieron a limpiar el lugar, Sasuke ayudaba a una a acomodar los libros en orden alfabético los libros y Neji ayudaba a la otra a escorar los libros por su clasificación.

El Kitsune limpiaba los estantes enojado, ya que el no recibía ayuda de nadie, sin embargo miro a Neji ayudando a acomodar los libros, trataba a la señorita de manera respetuosa y educada de manera muy diferente a como trataba a Hinata, era extraño pero agradable ver su lado amable.

El Hyuuga noto como el rubio le observaba y lo miro fríamente, Naruto pretendió no haberle mirado y siguió limpiando como si nada el estante.

Al paso de las horas terminaron de ayudar y salieron agotados, sucios y hambrientos de la tienda. El Kitsune se acercó a Kakashi, y le dijo que ya habían terminado.

Dicho esto todos se separaron y se fueron a sus casas. La casa del Kitsune siempre esta sucia y olía a ramen, pero como hizo la limpieza en una tienda, extrañamente pensó limpiar su casa un poco así que escoro y doblo toda su ropa que estaba tirada en el piso. Después de haber terminado se dio un buen baño y ceno su delicioso ramen, que tanto le gustaba.

Cansado se aproximó a su cama limpia y suave, se recostó y cerro sus ojos, el viento era tan agradable y fresco, estaba tan cansado que solo por estar acostado y cerrar los ojos quedo profundamente dormido.

La noche transcurrió, y las horas también. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, que iluminaban toda la habitación del Uzumaki, sus cabellos rubios quedaban dorados y se podía notar su cara placentera al dormir, pero un sonido interrumpió su sueño.

El sonido del despertador que se encontraba situado bajo su almohada obligado se despertó y apago el despertador con un golpe y lo asentó en el buró, a un lado de su cama.

Camino lentamente hasta la cocina desayuno el ramen y luegi fue al baño, se puso ante el espejo y puso un poco de pasta dental en su cepillo de diental, termino y se puso su ropa.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al punte de siempre, noto que estaban ya esperando el Uchiha y el Hyuuga, así que también se puso a esperar los eternos y largos minutos u horas que tardaba Kakashi en llegar.

Intentaba no mirar ni a Sasuke ni a Neji pues le daba un escalo frió cada vez que miraba su cara seria y rencorosa. _-¿Tanto me odian?_.-Era lo único que pensaba al mirar sus rostros con tales expresiones.

Una voz mayor se escucho detrás de este-"Lamento el retraso, tuve que preparar el desayuno de la Okage-sama"

-"¡Mentira!"-Grito el doble de fuerte Naruto ya que Sakura no estaba para apoyarle.

-"El día de hoy no hay misiones"

-"¿Eh?"

Los tres miraron a Kakashi extrañados, un día sin misiones era demasiado extraño.

-"¿Por qué no hay?"

-"Todos están teniendo platicas con sus nuevos alumnos de cómo ser con los demás y de cómo llevar al equipo"

-"¿Y porque nosotros no?

-"No creo que sea necesario"

-"Como que no"

-"Aquí creo que la mayoría tiene una buena actitud"

-"¿QUÉ! Que no los vez"

-"Ya te darás cuenta Naruto"

-"pueden tomarse el día libre si así lo desean"

-"Tsk, no nos hubieras hecho venir"-Replico Sasuke.

El Kitsune se alejo de ellos y se dispuso ir a dormir ya que se había levantado a la fuerza y pues era un día libre no lo iba a desperdiciar, haciendo deberes o ayudando a alguien que se lo pida.

Pero al estar tan distraído mirando hacia otras partes no se dio cuenta de la gente que pasaba corriendo con prisa o caminando con pereza y chocó contra una persona. Haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-"Ah, perdona no quise lastimarte"-La persona se puso de pie t le dio la mano al rubio que todavía estaba en el suelo y tenia los ojos cerrados por el impacto.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo observa que la persona que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda era Hyuuga Neji.

-"¿Eh?"-Naruto tomo la mano del Hyuuga, para que le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

-"¿Por qué me ayudas?"-el rubio miro extrañado al Hyuuga.

-"Si, a partir de ahora debo estar contigo al menos que no sea de un modo desagradable"

El rubio entendió que le trataba de decir que serian ¿Amigos?

-"Entonces quieres decir que de ahora en adelante eres mi ¿Amigo?"

-"Mas o menos, solo tratare de llevarme contigo"

-"Bien"

-"¿Y que hacías por aquí?"-Preguntaba curioso el Kitsune.

-"Iba a descansar a un bosque cerca de aquí"

-"En serio ¿dónde esta?"

Neji guió a Naruto hacia el bosque era quieto, no parecía salvaje, era demasiado tranquilo para ser un bosque.

Neji se sentó bajo un árbol y el rubio se recostó cerca de este, pues era muy relajante escuchar las hojas de los árboles moviéndose por el viento agradable y fresco.

El Uzumaki cerro sus ojos para dormirse, pero una melodía comenzó a fluir de una pequeña flauta que traía Neji, era una melodía hermosa y relajante todos los sentidos de Naruto se calmaron al escuchar semejante tonada, era hermosa.

Naruto miro al Hyuuga que la tocaba y pudo notar en él una mirada de paz y tranquilidad, jamás había visto a Neji de ese modo tan tranquilo y calmado, que no tuviera una mirada fría y seria.

Jamás pensó que Neji tocaría tan bien aquel instrumento y mucho menos que lo haría con gusto. Sus ojos le pesaban para seguir mirando así que dejo que se le cerraran.

Al termino de esta, Neji miro a Naruto que se había dormido, por tal relajación dormido no parecía el joven ruidoso y activo de siempre, paresia ser mas tranquilo, pero que podía saber, el nunca había estado con Naruto tanto tiempo y ahora que estaría dos meses con el ¿quien sabe? Tal vez le resultaría agradable estar con él y no tendría que fingir una amistad mediocre.

Aunque era un poco difícil estar lejos de Tenten y Lee, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos y ahora lidiar con el rubio era un gran paso para él.

No podía dejar de mirar la cara dormida del rubio, pues mirarle tanto tiempo dormido comenzó a aturdir al Hyuuga.

Pero este no quería dormirse pues tenia varias cosas en mente, aunque no podía negar que era un momento agradable estar a solas con Naruto.

_-Demonios, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pensando tonterías, debo irme aunque tenga sueño, no debo perder mi tiempo en esto.-_

El Hyuuga se paro, pero sintió un pequeño jalón por parte del rubio en la pierna, que no le dejaba avanzar. Neji miro extrañado al Kitsune dormido.-_Cree que soy su peluche? Será mejor que me suelte antes de que le ocurra algo malo.-_Sin embargo el Kitsune no soltaba la pierna de Neji. Trato de todo para que le soltara pero este no despertó.-_ Si que tiene el sueño pesado.-_rendido Neji se sentó al lado de Naruto hasta esperar que este despertara. 

Pasaron las horas ya era de tarde el sol se estaba ocultando y los pájaros se iban a sus nidos a descansar.

Los ojos azules del rubio comenzaron a abrirse sintió algo suave entre sus manos y noto que era una de las piernas de Neji quien fastidiado de esperar que le soltara quedo dormido.

Naruto la soltó rápidamente¿por qué tenia agarrada su pierna? Prefirió no pensarlo y despertó suavemente al Hyuuga, quién abrió sus ojos.

-"Si te quedas tanto tiempo dormido aquí te enfermaras"

-"Ah, debí quedarme dormido sin querer"

El rubio se paro y ayudo a Neji a ponerse de pie, pues todavía se encontraba adormecido.

-"Oye Neji tocas muy bien esa flauta"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"Esa melodía es muy bonita"

-"eso, nada mas me vino de momento"

Naruto y Neji se separaron al estar en Konoha, el rubio se fue a su casa, pues mañana debian verse de nuevo, pero Uchiha Sasuke que estaba caminado por ahí, noto que ambos estaban juntos.

_-¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos solos en el bosque?.-_

**Nota:**

**Hoeee! **

**Este es mi segundo fic yaoi ! **

**Dejen reviews para saber si quieren que lo continué!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miradas Frías.**

CAPITULO 2.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a ocultarse, ya casi no habían niños en las calles de konoha, solo se podía observar los bares que estaban abriendo y las personas que estaban caminando o parejas que salían a pasear.

El rubio se encontraba bañándose en su casa, extraordinariamente limpia. Pues ya era tiempo de que se hiciera responsable. Salió del baño y se recostó boca arriba en el sillón de su sala, estaba aburrido, no había lado bueno, cuando hacia misiones quedaba agotado y cuando no las hacia se aburría.

Paso un momento recostado hasta que decidió salir. Caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha, no llevaba dinero para comer ramen al puesto de Ichiraku así que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. Notó que Sakura y Hinata, estaban platicando en el pequeño parque donde se encontraba así que decidió acercarse a saludar.

-"Hola Sakura-chan"-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de esta.

-"Naruto ¿no se supone que deberías estar entrenando?"-La pelirosa miró extrañada al rubio.

-"Hmm, no puedo"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Veras, Neji y Sasuke piensan casi de la misma forma"

-"¿De qué forma?"

-"Piensan que soy un perdedor"

-"¡No, eso no es verdad!"-La voz de Hinata intervino, ambos ninjas miraban a Hinata por aquel comentario, mientras esta quedaba de un color rojo.

-"¿Eh?"

-"E..eso no es verdad"-La Hyuuga nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos como de costumbre.

-"Tu siempre sales adelante en todo no importan las circunstancias en las que te encuentres, siempre animas a las personas cuando están tristes, eres una persona maravillosa Naruto-kun"-Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate al expresarse así.

-"Eso es verdad Naruto, no dejes que las demás personas te rechacen, incluso Sasuke-kun"

-"Gracias Sakura y Hinata me hacen sentir mejor"

-"Naruto-kun"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Neji-Onisan, no es tan frió y serio como crees es solo que no sabe actuar con las personas que le agradan"

-"¿Eh?"-Naruto pensaba preguntarle a Hinata a que se refería con eso pero esta se despidió de ambos y se fue directo a su casa.

-"Bueno, Naruto creo que también me voy a descansar estoy agotada"-La Haruno se despidió del Kitsune y desapareció entre las personas que caminaban por ahí.

Fastidiado, se iba a ir hacía su casa, pero un sonido muy familiar le inquieto, se detuvo por un momento entre las calles vacías, a escuchar tan maravilloso sonido. Quería ver de donde provenía así que se subió a los tejados de las casas, camino sigilosamente y en el techo de una casa notó a una persona de cabellos largos tocando una flauta, sin duda alguna era Hyuuga Neji. Tocaba de una manera exquisita tal melodía, no quiso acercarse pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Se sentó en el techo a una distancia lejana de él y cerro sus ojos dejando que tan fina música le llevara. Al terminó de este el Hyuuga se quedo sentado mirando la luna.

Pero ya se había percatado de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar. Sin embargo no le dijo que se marchara ni nada, pues no le esta molestando, solo abrió la boca para preguntar le.-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Uzumaki Naruto"-. El rubio miró a Neji que continuaba mirando la luna.

-"E..en realidad no mucho"-Naruto estaba un poco nervioso, no sabia si le molestaba al castaño, pero sin esperar a que le dijera que se fuera el Uzumaki se acercó al Hyuuga.

Tenia una mirada perdida en la luna y sus cabellos cafés se movían al compás del viento, se podían ver perfectamente bien sus ojos grisáceos y sus labios tan bien formados, era un buen momento para el Hyuuga se veía muy bien.

_-Jamás había notado que Neji estuviera tan atractivo..Se ve muy bien bajo la_ _luz de la luna..¿Eh¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando!-_El rubio sacudió su cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos.

-"Oye me gusta como tocas esa Flauta"

-"Ya me lo haz dicho, en la otra ocasión"

El Kitsune no quiso molestarle, así que trato de establecer otra platica en ese momento.

-"¿Qué tanto le miras a la luna?"-Neji miró a Naruto por unos segundos y volvió a mirar la luna.

-" Es muy hermosa, además al mirarla ella es la que me guía al tocar esa música, es muy relajante"

El rubio se acostó boca arriba y con las manos en la cabeza, también se dispuso a mira la luna.

-"Es muy misteriosa"

-"¿Hmm?"-Neji miró a Naruto.

-"Siempre nos observa, ella siempre anuncia cuando las cosas malas o buenas vienen de cualquier manera"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Cuando algo malo pasa, la luna suele quedar de un tono rojizo, cuando algo bueno va a ocurrir esta de un tono blanco, como la de ahora"

-"Veo que siempre la observas"

-"Si, solía hacerlo cuando era niño ya que no tenía a nadie con quien estar, mi única amiga era la luna"

-"¿Tu única amiga?"

-"Hmm, creo que ya hable de mas, será mejor que me marche ya es tarde"

-"Espera Naruto"

El Kitsune no escuchó al Hyuuga y se fue antes de que le empezara a preguntar cosas de su pasado que no quería ni recordar, además todavía no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle.

Los primeros rayos del sol cayeron en las calles de Konoha, calentaban el césped Humedecido por qué lo acababan de regar haciendo que oliera a tierra mojada, el aroma entraba por la ventana del Uzumaki, quien todavía dormía.

Ya eran las once de la mañana, no fue a la misión pues tenía tanto sueño que no se pudo levantar, sin embargo uno de sus ojos se abrió lentamente, no lo podía abrir mucho, porqué los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana le lastimaban, en sus ojos, así que jaló la cortina que había dejado abierta por error y se sentó en su cama intentando despabilarse.

Se restregó los dedos en sus ojos cerrados, para poder abrirlos bien, se quito su gorro, con el que dormía siempre y lo acento en la cama, saco su ropa limpia de un cajón y se vistió. Camino hasta la cocina y calentó un poco de agua para desayunar el ramen. Unos minutos después de que termino se cepillo sus dientes y salió a avisar a Kakashi de porque había faltado a la misión.

Llegó al puente de siempre, extrañamente Sasuke y Neji todavía estaban esperando a Kakashi.

-"¿No ha venido todavía Kakashi-sensei?"

El Uchiha miro a Naruto, sin embargo este no le miró con repulsión ni nada, al contrario una minúscula sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"No"

-"¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?

El Uchiha se puso cara a cara con el rubio, quien le producía un cierto nerviosismo al tenerlo tan de cerca.

-"¿Qué pasa Sasuke?"

El Uchiha miraba a los ojos al rubio quien ya estaba sudando de los nervios.

-"¿Qué hacías a solas con Neji la otra vez en ese bosque?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Te vi salir de ahí, junto con él"

Naruto no entendía porque Sasuke le hacia semejantes preguntas¿acaso estaría preocupado por él?.

-"Pues, yo solo fui a tener un momento de tranquilidad"

-"¿Junto con él?"

Naruto desvió la mirada de Sasuke, y sin querer topo con la de Neji quien estaba mirando atentamente lo que hacían, con una ceja arqueada.

Naruto sintió escalofríos por parte de los dos, uno porque Sasuke se estaba apoderando de su espacio personal, pues estaba demasiado cerca de él, y otro porque Neji no le dejaba de mirar.

-"Sasuke suéltame, estaba ahí solo porque quería relajarme, y Neji me había dicho que había un bosque donde el siempre iba a estar solo¿qué creíste que hice con él?"

Sasuke no soltaba a Naruto auque ya le había dicho que hizo, el rubio no entendía por que tenia ese extraño comportamiento, jamás hacia semejante cosa y mucho menos preocuparse por él.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no me sueltas Sasuke?"

-"Naruto"

-"¿Qué?"

-"te vigilare"-Sasuke soltó a Naruto y se aparto lo mas lejos posible de él.

_-¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH¿Pero que le pasa a ese¿Para que me quiere vigilar? Además ¿por qué se acerco tanto a mí? Me dio miedo esa mirada tan siniestra que tenia y¡ qué le importa que hago y que no!.-_

Neji, dejo de mirar a Naruto y se volteo mirando el agua que había bajo el puente, El Kitsune suspiro aliviado pues ya no le miraba nadie.

-"Siento la tardanza"-Dijo el hombre de cabellos grises. Este se acerco a la oreja de Naruto para susurrarle algo.

-"Estas muy solicitado Naruto"

-"¡QQQUUUEEE!"-Naruto no pudo evitar gritar por el comentario de Kakashi.

Sasuke y Neji miraron a Naruto inmediatamente después de su grito, mientras Kakashi sonreía a ambos y le daba golpecitos en la espalda del rubio pare que se tranquilicé. Eran suficientes emociones por un día.

-"Vamos, vamos es broma"

-"¡No lo hagas de nuevo Kakashi-sensei!"

-"Je, esta bien Naruto"-Se podía ver el ojo sonriente del hombre.

_-¡Tranquilízate Naruto es solo una broma¿¡Que me pasa!.-_El rubio trataba de no mirar a ninguno de los dos, pero otro pensamiento le intervino.

Sin querer Naruto observo a ambos de reojo y notó que efectivamente ambos le estaban mirando.-_No, no me vean.. Aunque, la vez que vi a Neji bajo la luz de luna no se veía nada mal y ahora que Sasuke me estaba tocando me sentí tan bien, pero ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!.-_

La mente de Naruto estaba apunto de estallar debía ignorar y no hacer caso a nada, pensar que solo era una broma de Kakashi y si lo era, pero para su desgracia no podía ignorarla, le había afectado demasiado.

Decidió irse pero la voz del Hyuuga le detuvo. –" Oye"-El Kitsune volteo a ver disimuladamente. Sasuke le miro al escuchar que Neji le hablaba. Los ojos del Uchiha buscaban los de Naruto, pero este trato de evitar mirárselos.

-"¿Qué quieres Neji?"

-"¿Puedes venir un momento a solas conmigo?"

-"¿Eh, Sí claro.."

El Uchiha vio a Neji y a Naruto alejarse, sin embargo este no les siguió y se marcho de ahí. Las palabras de Kakashi le estremecían en la mente una y otra vez, estaba nervioso, no sabia que era lo que Neji le iba a decir sobretodo a solas.

El rubio se detuvo pues Neji se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba en el parque. Naruto nervioso se sentó junto a él tratando de no pensar en nada malo.

-"¿Qué quieres Neji?"

-"Veras quiero pedirte algo"

_-¿Qué¿Será que él quiera? No¡no debo pensar en nada de eso, Soy un dobe..-._

-"Dime"

-"Veras quiero.."-El Hyuuga se estaba colorando.

-"¿Eh?"-El Kitsune se estaba impacientando, pues la mirada de Neji no le hacia sentir mejor.

-"Veras, hace unos días Hinata-sama, me ha dado esta pequeña flauta, pero no he podido agradecérselo..¿Podrías darle esto tu?"-El rubio suspiro aliviado al escuchar que no era nada de lo que él pensaba.

-"Si, yo se lo daré"-Naruto cogió la pequeña nota que tenia el castaño en sus manos, eran suaves y cálidas.

Las mejillas de Naruto quedaron rosas por el contacto de las manos del Hyuuga, su corazón latía rápido.

-"Gracias Naruto"-El Hyuuga contempló con una pequeña sonrisa al Kitsune, sus cabellos cafés se movían por el viento y sus ojos grises le daban una mirada pacifica, sus ojos estaban perdidos en los de Naruto y un ligero tono rojo se notaba igualmente en las mejillas blancas y suaves de este.

-"Neji ¿Estas bien?"

-"Eh, si gracias por el favor debo irme"

Neji se dirigía tranquilamente hasta su casa, un tanto intranquilo, por lo que estaba sucediéndole.

_-Que me pasaba, no podía dejar de mirar a Uzumaki Naruto, pero no se porque al mirarle en esos ojos tan azules, sentí una sensación tan atrayente-_

Las mejillas de Neji comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo,solo de acordarse de que la mano del rubio rozó con la suya._ -será mejor que me calme es solo Naruto-._

El Kitsune caminaba tranquilamente hasta su casa, él no estaba preocupado, pues todo lo que pensó fue un "error". Sin embargo el Uzumaki no estaba consiente de que algo estaba apunto de sucederle.

Al llegar a su casa notó la silueta de Uchiha frente a la puerta de su casa; Tenia una mirada seria y un tanto preocupada. El rubio ignoro al Uchiha y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-"Naruto ¿No me dejas pasar?"

-"¿Qué sucede Sasuke?"

-"Tengo que hablar con tigo"

-_Hmm, y ahora ¿también quiere deje un mensaje a alguien?.-_El rubio dejo pasar al Uchiha, pues parecía que tenia algo importante para decirle.

Sasuke paso a la casa del Kitsune cerrando la puerta tras de si, se sentó en el sillón de Naruto, mientras este iba ala cocina por algo de té. El Uzumaki asentó las dos tazas con té en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón donde se encontraba sentado Sasuke. El rubio se sentó en dicha mesa quedando frente al Uchiha, unos minutos transcurrieron en silencio y antes de que Sasuke comenzara a hablar Naruto comenzó.

-"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

El Uchiha bebió un sorbo del té y respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga y difícil.

-"Bien, Naruto..como te lo digo"-El vengador miraba la cara inocente del Kitsune quien tenia una sonrisa.

-"No me gusta que andes con Neji"

-"¿Eh?"-Naruto miro sorprendido a Sasuke ¿Por qué no le agradaba que se llevaran como amigos?.

-"¿Sasuke, pero eso que tiene? Si se supone que debemos llevarnos mejor como compañeros de equipo"

-"Baka, ir a solas con él a un bosque y a platicar no es cosa de solo "amigos"

-"¿No te entiendo?"

-"Simplemente no quiero que sigas con él"

-"No puedes impedirlo"

-"Si, puedo"

-"¿A que te refieres¿Por qué no quieres?"

-"Je, creí que nunca lo preguntarías"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"Estas ultimas semanas, me he estado dando cuenta de algo Naruto"

-"¿De que?"

El Uchiha se acerco al rubio, que estaba sentado en la mesa y le tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia él, el Kitsune quedo encima del vengador, sus ojos negros miraban la cara del Uzumaki sin detenerse.

-"¿Que crees que haces?"

-"Lo que siempre he querido hacer"

-"Suéltame"-El rubio trataba de sacar su mano de la del Uchiha, le apretaba y no la soltaba aunque este estuviera moviéndose.

Sasuke paso su mano en la cara del Kitsune, este se ruborizo al sentir las pequeñas caricias que le hacia con el pulgar. La mirada de Sasuke cambio se volvió serena y una sonrisa le salió en su rostro, justo como al Hyuuga le había pasado al mirarle.

Sin duda alguna los ojos azules de Naruto eran demasiado pacíficos, hacían que cualquiera que este molesto se pusiera en un estado tranquilo y sosegado. La cara del Uzumaki enrojeció, Sasuke no dejaba de acariciarle su rostro y sentía el contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sasuke estaba igualmente ruborizado, una de sus manos la puso detrás de la cabeza del rubio jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que sus labios rozaran con los suyos. Naruto estaba fascinado, al sentir los labios de Sasuke unos labios suaves y cálidos, que se movían sin detenerse, aprovechaba la oportunidad de que sus labios estuvieran juntos. El Kitsune cerro los ojos y dejo que Sasuke continuara, con lo que hacia.

Naruto se sentía en el paraíso, al fin Sasuke le besaba y auque no lo admitiera sentía un gran amor hacia él, no de amigos sino de algo más. Pero nunca se lo había dicho y ahora que Sasuke le estaba besando con tanta pasión y entusiasmo sentía que al fin era correspondido.

Sin embargo, extrañamente Hyuuga Neji, se le cruzo por la mente, pero intento no hacer caso. Solo trataba de degustar los labios de Sasuke y las caricias de este.

El Uchiha se detuvo y miro la cara roja de Naruto, una de sus manos estaban en la barbilla del rubio.

-"Naruto, eso es lo que siento por ti yo.."

-"Sasuke.."

-"No quiero que te acerques mas a Neji, por que yo te amo y te quiero solo para mi Naruto"

Naruto no respondió al Uchiha él no le pidió una respuesta inmediata, pero seguramente volvería a preguntarle que sienta por él, Sasuke salió de la casa de Naruto y se fue a la suya.

-_Tal vez la broma de Kakashi-sensei no era tan incierta después de todo, pero yo..Neji él.. No quiero alejarme de él, ni de Sasuke, creo que ha sido una tortura ponerme en este equipo-._

**Nota:**

**Hoooeeee!**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo!**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Y no dejen de mandar más!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miradas Frías.**

CAPITULO 3.

Toda la casa del Uzumaki estaba absolutamente oscura, se escuchaba el goteo de la llave de agua del fregadero de la cocina, el viento resoplando en las ventanas y las blancas cortinas moverse por este. Naruto no lograba dormir eran las seis de la madrugada y no podía cerrar los ojos para descansar, tenia miles de pensamientos y sentimientos que le revolvían el estomago.

Se notaban unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos y su cabello rubio estaba absolutamente revuelto, se debía levantar para ir a las misiones que le daría su sensei.

Observaba constantemente la hora, hasta que decidió darse un baño para despabilarse. Se quito la ropa y entró a la regadera lo que no se imagino es que el agua estaba fría, tanto que soltó un grito al sentir las primeras gotas pasar por su cuerpo, Rápidamente termino de bañarse, se cepillo los dientes y se puso una camiseta anaranjada con el símbolo de konoha en medio, unos pantalones negros y los zapatos que siempre solía usar.

Salió de su casa esperando que algo le animara, la mayoría de la gente estaba afuera de sus casas comenzando a hacer los labores domésticos o los de su trabajo. Naruto no tenía ganas de ver a su equipo pues, lo que había pasado el día anterior era un trauma emocional para él, pero antes de ir a aquel puente paso por la casa de Hinata a quien le dio la nota que Neji le había pedido que le entregara. Después de darle la nota a Hinata quien casi se muere por que las manos del rubio tocaron las suyas al momento de darle aquella nota, el Kitsune se dirigía al puente donde esperaría Kakashi.

Caminaba lento, no quería acercarse a aquel lugar donde esperaban Sasuke y Neji, pero cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Llego a tal puente pero se puso en una distancia grande de ambos. Sasuke miraba a Naruto por momentos y se podía notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Uchiha cada vez que su vista chocaba con la de Naruto. Mientras Neji veía ambos con una ceja arqueada.

Naruto no dejaba de jugar sus manos por los nervios, estaba tan nervioso que gotas de sudor le salieron por la frente. Pero tampoco le gustaba que estuviera tan silencioso pues esto lo dejaba mas alterado, así que se puso a hablar y a decir tonterías como ¿Quién invento el ramen¿Cómo será el ramen en el futuro? O ¿Será que a Ero-senin se le quite lo pervertido algún día? Neji se estaba hartando de escuchar sus comentarios. Pero aun así no calló a Naruto ya que después de un rato le resultó interesante observar la cara confusa del rubio al hacerse esas preguntas.

Sin embargo al Uchiha se le agotó su paciencia.-"Naruto podrías quedarte callado"

-"Si, perdona"-Naruto se calló al instante de que Sasuke se lo pidió, sin embargo la cara del Uchiha estaba un poco apenada por haberle hablado.

Minutos mas tarde Kakashi apareció en el puente saludando a los tres, y extrañamente el rubio no le reclamó, por el retraso. El hombre de cabellos grises ignoró el comportamiento de Naruto. Y les dijo con una sonrisa a los tres.-"Perdonen el retraso, tuve que limpiar las gracias de Pak-kun, por toda Konoha"

-"Cómo sea ¿cuál es la misión de hoy?"-Decía Naruto recargado del puente y con una cara de fastidio.

El Uchiha miraba constantemente a Naruto, ese comportamiento era demasiado insólito y no parecía ser el mismo, su cara carecía de la sonrisa que siempre tenia y su voz tenia una tonalidad fría e irritada. ¿Qué le había pasado? Si hace unos instantes no se callaba y era el mismo de antes.

-"Bueno, la misión de hoy será ayudar a unas señoras ha hacer los labores de una posada"

Los tres ninjas se dirigieron a aquella posada, no era muy grande todo estaba de blanco, había unas cuantas personas sentadas en un pequeño bar y otras caminaban por los pasillos. Kakashi habló con las mujeres encargadas del aseo de la Pensión, diciéndoles que ellos estaban ahí por una misión así que dejaron pasar a los tres ninjas a los diferentes cuartos de la pensión.

Naruto se fue a un cuarto donde había una cama enorme, un tocador y el closet, pero al entrar casi se tropieza con un pequeño escalón que había antes de entrar a la habitación.

-"¿Qué rayos hace ese escalón aquí?"-Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se dispuso a limpiar cuando alguien toco la puerta, Naruto se dirigía a abrirla pero antes de que pudiera la abrieron. Era Hyuuga Neji que iba a ver si estaba limpia la alcoba, pero al entrar el tampoco se dio cuenta de aquel escalón así que cayó encima de Naruto que estaba parado frente a él.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio, el rubio estaba debajo de Neji, ambos estaban en el piso, los ojos grises del Hyuuga miraban sin detenerse los de Naruto. Estaban cara a cara el uno del otro y ninguno de los dos se levantaba del piso. La respiración de Neji chocaba con la del rubio, las piernas del Kitsune estaban bajo la cintura del Hyuuga. Se escuchaba el rápido palpitar de ambos.

Las mejillas de Neji quedaron de un color rojo al ver los labios rosas de Naruto, una de las manos del castaño estaba en el pecho del Kitsune, quien la movió hasta las mejillas del rubio. El largo cabello de Neji caía en su cara dándole un aspecto más provocativo, se percibían sus jadeos y su respiración profunda, al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, Naruto miraba para todas partes tratando de no ver al Hyuuga, pero su piel se erizo al sentir que el pulgar de la mano del castaño le daba pequeñas caricias en la mejilla.

El Hyuuga se aproximó más y más a los labios del Uzumaki pero este cerró los ojos para no ver lo que hacía el castaño, los labios del Hyuuga rozaron con los suyos, al principio no estaba muy seguro de seguir, pero al notar que Naruto no le reclamaba este comenzó a besarle cada vez más, la mente de Naruto se nublo ya no pensaba en absolutamente nada, solo dejaba que los labios Neji desgastaran los suyos, el Hyuuga con una de sus manos comenzó a subir la camisa de este, y a acariciarle el pecho, la piel de Naruto se erizaba al sentir sus manos tocarle.

El castaño besaba su cuello, el cual dejaba escapar unos pequeños quejidos y suspiros, pero no pretendía que se detuviera, ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, un momento que parecía eterno para ambos.

Pero antes de que llegaran a más, el Uchiha entro a la habitación, estos reaccionaron enseguida y se separaron el uno del otro, Neji le indico con la mirada a Naruto que se bajara la camiseta que todavía tenia arriba. El Kitsune limpió precipitadamente la saliva del castaño que tenia en el cuello.

Pero el Uchiha dedujo algo ya que ambos se miraban constantemente y estaban ruborizados, Sasuke observó con odio a Neji. El Hyuuga se acercó a Naruto y le susurro en voz baja.-" Me gustas"- las mejillas del castaño quedaron de un tono rojo y salió velozmente de la habitación.

El Kitsune sintió como si alguien le hubiera clavado un kunai en el pecho, sus manos le comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latía deprisa. Y ahora que lo pensaba a partir de ahora estaría en un equipo donde los dos que le inspiraban miedo ahora le inspirarían confusión y le revolverían el estomago cada vez que los mirara ya no estaba a salvo en su equipo_.-¡No¡Esto no pude ser ahora que voy a hacer, Además yo..yo..-. _El Uchiha le interrumpió en su momento de desconcierto.

-"Naruto ¿Qué hacías a solas con él?"

-"Nada"

-"No me mientas"

-"No te miento"

Sasuke se acercó al Kitsune quien le miró atentamente y paso su mano en la cara sudorosa del rubio, limpiando todo rastro de que Neji le toco y le beso. Eso no le agradaba para nada al Uchiha él le había dicho claramente de que no quería que le tocara ni que se acercara a él.

El Uchiha se sentó junto al rubio en el piso, el Uzumaki bajo la mirada no sabia como reaccionar ante él, sobretodo por la penosa situación en la que los encontró, Naruto jugaba con sus manos intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Sasuke con una de sus manos tocó la barbilla de Naruto y le levanto la cara para que le mirara.

-"Yo no te obligare a nada Naruto, solo quería decirte lo que siento por ti, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo yo..."

-"Sasuke"

El rubio no quería que el vengador se sintiera afligido, por qué no le había dado una respuesta, simplemente todavía no sabía lo que realmente sentía por ambos, pero estúpidamente y sin pensarlo Naruto besó en los labios a Sasuke, quien aceptó con gusto los labios del Kitsune.

_-¡Naruto reacciona, Es Sasuke no debo hacer esto, además de que lo interpretara mal ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Soy un..un... ahora veo que la broma de Kakashi-sensei, no era una broma en realidad.- _Los pensamientos hicieron que el Kitsune se detuviera, mientras el Uchiha contemplaba al rubio.

_-¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO¡ Ahora me tomara como un degenerado que solo sabe besar y tocar el cuerpo de los que me gustan!. ¡NO¿ POR QUE HE DICHO DE LOS QUE ME GUSAN?.-. _El Uchiha veía la cara del rubio que expresaba tensión y miedo.

Sasuke dejo escapar una pequeña risa.-"¿De qué te ríes?"-El vengador suspiró y contestó tranquilamente al rubio. 

-"A veces pienso que seria mejor si nadie tuviera sentimientos"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque lo único que hacen es estorbar, y aunque los intentes ignorar eso es lo más difícil que hay, y es imposible"

-"Pero..Si no lo tuviéramos todo seria muy apático y aburrido..Además que hay veces en las que uno agradece sentir eso por otras personas"-Las mejillas del Uzumaki se volvieron a ponerse rojas. Sasuke se extraño al oír lo que decía el Kitsune.

-"Oye Naruto"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Por que estabas de mal humor esta mañana?"-El Kitsune corto la conversación.-"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que volvamos con Kakashi-sensei"-Era obvio que estaba de mal Humor, al no saber como actuar ni como ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos hacia ellos dos.

-"Sí"

El rubio salió como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al llegar a la habitación principal de la pensión, vio que el Hyuuga estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-"Hmm¿y Kakashi-sensei?"-Naruto le preguntó a Neji aunque sentía que su corazón se le saldría por los nervios.

-"No le he visto"-Respondió el Hyuuga sin dirigirle la mirada.

-"Entonces supongo que tenemos que esperarle aquí"

-"supongo"

Naruto se sentó cerca de Neji, pero después de unos instantes aproximó el Uchiha, los tres estaban sentados en diferentes sillones que estaban muy cerca, todo estaba en un silencio culminante.

El Uzumaki no dejaba de maldecir internamente a Kakashi, pues siempre desaparecía, y lo peor era que ya no soportaba la idea de estar sentado cerca de ellos dos sentía que su corazón se consumía por la tensión. Asimismo si la habitación donde se encontraban era bastante amplia ¿Por qué esos malditos sillones estaban tan cerca, Parecía que alguien los hubiera puesto así a propósito. Unos pasos se escuchaban acercarse, el hombre de cabellos grises se encontraba parado frente a ellos rascándose la cabeza, un poco apenado.

-"Perdonen el retraso, estaba ocupado"

-"Hemos terminado ¿Podemos irnos ya?"-Se apresuro a decir Naruto.

-"Es lógico que te quieras ir ya, después de haber tenido un día tan "agitado" ¿Verdad?"-El rubio no entendía el sarcasmo de Kakashi.

-"Si ya pueden marcharse, y Naruto a partir de ahora entenderás por que me quede con ustedes y porque no tuvimos aquella platica como equipo"-Kakashi le envió una mirada maliciosa al rubio, quien no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Naruto confuso salió de la posada sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a nadie. Pues estaba echo un caos con sus pensamientos. Cuando llego a su casa y se dispuso a dormir lo primero que pensó fue en que si antes no podía dormir ahora seria peor, pero estaba tan agotado que se durmió enseguida.

Ala mañana siguiente como de costumbre fue al novedoso puente, ahora estaban los tres esperando a Kakashi como de costumbre, Naruto ya estaba arto de eso ya no quería seguir esperando a nadie, todas las mañanas era lo mismo.

-"¡Kuso, ya estoy harto no lo soporto mas!"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡siempre hace lo mismo y lo peor es que..!"-Naruto observo de reojo a Sasuke y a Neji quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Naruto estaba en un ataque nervioso, recordó lo que le había sucedido el día anterior y lo que hizo con el Hyuuga, lo que le había dicho también, sus mejillas quedaron coloradas. Desvió la mirada de ambos, como era posible hacer equipo con ellos en lo que menos pensaban era en las técnicas que debían desarrollar como compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto quien estaba jugando los dedos de sus manos, sabia que cuando hacia eso estaba nervioso, pues recordaba que Hinata también lo hacia.

Lentamente se aproximó al rubio, las gotas de sudor salían de su cara, y su piel estaba de un color rojo al ver que el Uchiha se le acercaba.

Sasuke ya estaba junto a este quien le tocó la frente tiernamente, creía que estaba enfermo, pues vio que estaba sudando.

_-Sasuke..no me toques que me desespera.- _

-"¿Estas bien¿No tienes fiebre?"

-"No, estoy bien"-Naruto aparto la mirada de la del Uchiha.

-"Te noto muy extraño"-Sasuke cogió las manos del rubio y las puso en su cara.-"¿Qué crees que haces!"-Sasuke solamente sonrió.

-"Nada solo estoy comprobando que estas bien"- El Kitsune sentía la piel suave de Sasuke, su piel blanca comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo.

-"Sasuke suéltame.."

El vengador miraba los ojos azules del Kitsune.-"Me fascinan tus ojos"-Naruto contemplo la cara de Sasuke, estaba absolutamente atónito de solo verle.

Pero sin querer sus ojos se apartaron por un momento de su rostro y se encontraron con los del castaño quien miraba a Sasuke con cierto rencor.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que realmente sentía Neji por él, pues solo le había dicho "me gustas", pero eso se podía interpretar de varias maneras, podía ser que solo quería hacerle "eso", o también podía ser que solo le gustaba de capricho.

Pero noto que las mejillas del Hyuuga, cambiaron del color pálido de su piel a un tono rojo, cuando este le miró.

_-Demonios..debo poner en orden mis sentimientos cuanto antes¡MALDICIÓN POR QUE TENIAN QUE SER TAN GUAPOS!..creo que me esta afectando demaciado el asunto..-._

-"AH..Sasuke ¿Podrias soltarme? debo irme"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Ah, pues porque tengo algo que hacer"

-"¿Cómo que?"

-"¿Para que lo quieres saber?"

-"Solo quiero saberlo"

_-Uh¿Qué le digo¿Qué le digo?..Hmmmm..¡Ah, ya se!._

-"Eh, ire a ver como le va a sakura-chan"

-"Te acompaño"

-"¡No, no es necesario"

_-Hmm, creo que esa no era una buena excusa pero al menos me pude apartar de ellos dos-._

Naruto se apartó apresuradamente de sasuke, era obvio que algo le pasaba. Naruto caminaba aliviado, era demasiada la preción al estar cerca de esos dos y lo peor era que no sabia como actuar frente a ellos. Ademas él se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué pasaria si sakura se enterara del asunto, tal vez mataria a Naruto con uno de sus golpes, que siempre lo dejaban tirado en el piso.

Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar, odiaba esa palabra pero esta ocasión tendría que escucharla ya que no era una situación nada fácil. Estaba pensando tanto en ello, que sintió que el camino para llegar a su casa era eterno.

Todavía eran las diez de la mañana y le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera, pues como falto a la misión de Kakashi más bien se escapó tenia toda la mañana y tarde libre.

Llegó hasta su casa, se cambio a una ropa que estuviera mas aliviada porque había mucho calor, y se puso a comer un poco de ramen que tenia ya preparado. No quería permanecer todo el día en su casa así que salió a pasear por Konoha.

Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, no estaba ni con Sasuke ni con Neji así que eso le tranquilizaba. Pero al estar desatento no se percato de que una persona estaba caminando igualmente distraída provocando que ambos chocaran.

-"Itai"- Ambos se dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

-"¡Por que no te fijas"-Dijo una voz femenina con un tono molesto.

El rubio alzó la mirada y vio a una joven de cabello café, un peinado oriental, una blusa al mismo estilo. No cabía duda de que era Tenten, era hermosa pero tenía un gestó de disgusto, que se compuso al notar que era Naruto.

-"Ah, Naruto-kun, lo siento no quise, es que estaba muy distraída"

-"Si ya lo note"

-"Ah, y dime ¿cómo te esta yendo con Neji-kun?"-Naruto sintió un flechazo en el momento en que se lo pregunto.

-"Eh..bien"

-"¿Podrías llevarme con él?"

-_Esperaba a que me dijera eso..Ya se ha acabado el "día perfecto"._

Tenten siguió a Naruto hasta llegar al puente, donde estaba Kakashi parado junto con Neji y Sasuke, temeroso se acerco a estos y Teten al Hyuuga.

Quien se acerco a su oído y en voz baja le dijo,-" Oye Neji, creo que este equipo a sido una "pequeña" ventaja para ti ¿no es así?"

La cara del castaño tomo una tonalidad roja y pequeñas gotas de sudor salieron de su cara.

-"¿Qué dices con eso?"

-"Hmm, como si no fuera obvio, ya no juegues conmigo que te conozco perfectamente bien"

-"Tsk, no estoy jugando contigo"

-"Solo que será un poco pesado para Hinata ¿No lo crees?"- Los ojos grises de Neji se abrieron al es cuchar el comentario.

-"Y además de todo tienes competencia"-Tenten no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa, hasta ella se había dado cuenta antes que el Hyuuga. Se reía tanto que Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto se le quedaron vendo mientras una vena salía dela frente del Hyuuga.

-"Tus comentarios no ayudan en nada"-Dijo con una mirada de muerte.

La joven de peinado oriental se secó una lagrima que le había salido por la risa.-"Ah, pues veras por eso he venido"

-"¿Para que?"

-"Pues te ayudara ha quedarte con Naruto"

-"¡ESTAS LOCA!"-Naruto y los demás miraron a Neji, pues nunca había gritado como en ese momento.

Apenado volteo rápidamente al igual que Tenten.-"Estas demente ¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?"

Los ojos de Tenten miraron maliciosamente al castaño.-"Hmm, Neji será ¿por qué siempre te le quedas viendo?"

-"Tsk, no digas nada"-Neji tenia una cara de molestia.

-"No lo are..pero."

-"¿Pero que?"

-"Dime ¿Por qué Naruto?"

sin que se diera cuenta el rubio, que hablaba con Sasuke, Neji le miró-" No lose.. es solo que al mirarle sus ojos me gustó"

-"¿Pero por que?"-Insistió Tenten.

-"Porque son diferentes a los demás, te inspiran confianza, alegría, también te muestran que es una persona muy especial que ante nada se rinde y que él cree en si mismo, además de que cuando le bese me transmitió una sensación muy hermosa"

Tenten Quedo atónita al escuchar que ya lo había besado.-"Neji, creo que ya haz comenzado a moverte muy rápido"

-"ya, será mejor que cierres la boca"

Neji solo sonrió y dejo de mirar al Uzumaki. Pero Sasuke "accidentalmente" escucho la platica, pues estaban muy cerca de él.

Tenten miraba atenta a ambos, y se percato de que tanto Neji como Sasuke, tenían una sola cosa en mente y era Naruto.

**Nota:**

**Hoooeeee!**

**Gomen por la pequeña demora es que ando medio perdida por mis exámenes que me tienen muy presionada T.T¡lo bueno es que ya se van a terminar y podré seguir escribiendo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Y no olviden seguir mandando mas!**

**¡Sayonara y hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miradas Frías.**

CAPITULO 4.

Después de que Tenten y Neji abandonaron el puente, posteriormente Kakashi dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solos, pero el Kitsune estaba tan nervioso por el echo que se fue sin decirle nada al vengador que frunció el entrecejo al ver como este se alejaba.

El rubio satisfecho de lo apartado que estaba del Uchiha fue a comer un "poco" de su delicioso ramen al puesto de Ichiraku. Se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar y pidió un plato tan grande que hasta el señor que lo preparo se asombro de su tamaño. Rompió los palillos de madera para comenzar a comer y dio un gran bocado, era la manera perfecta de olvidarse de los pensamientos que vagaban por su complicada mente.

Sin embargo en el mismo momento que estaba comiendo tan a gusto sintió unos brazos que le hicieron dejar de comer al instante. Dichos brazos le abrazaban por detrás y tocaban su pecho dándole pequeñas caricias, Naruto con un tic nervioso sentía los abrazos suaves y unos labios que le besaron el cuello que sin necesidad de mirar a la persona ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, pues el olor tan agradable que desprendía de esta era inigualable.

Apenado por lo que le estaban haciendo en aquel lugar publico solo pudo alcanzar a decir-"Suéltame ya Sasuke"-Dicho esto el Uchiha se aparto del Kitsune quien tenia las mejillas muy rojas. Sasuke solo sentó a un lado de este y le miró sin pena por lo sucedido.-"¿Por qué me dejaste solo en ese puente?"-Naruto termino de comer el ultimo bocado de ramen, y se limito a decir-"No tenía por que estar con tigo ¿o si?"

El Uchiha se enojo por lo que el Uzumaki pagó el tazón de ramen y se alejo del puesto, enfurecido por el comportamiento del otro lo jalo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su casa para hablar a solas con él, por lo cual el Kitsune le reclamó todo el camino por que lo soltara pero este hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de él.

Llegando a la residencia del Uchiha, el vengador hizo que entrara a su casa por la fuerza aunque este no quisiera. Sasuke acorraló a Naruto en la pared apoyando sus brazos para que este no se escapara, por lo que el rubio desviaba su mirada de la del vengador.

-"¿Qué..que quieres?"-Le costaba trabajo hablar por el mismo nerviosismo que sentía al estar cara a cara con Sasuke.-"Naruto ¿es que acaso no sabes lo que quiere Neji contigo?"-El Kitsune no respondió enseguida a las palabras del vengador, sin embargo después de un momento el Uzumaki miró a los ojos al Uchiha que estaba también nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo.

-"No, no lose Sasuke"

-"Créeme que él no te necesita de la misma manera que yo"- Las mejillas de Naruto ya estaban calientes por lo que estaba diciendo el Uchiha que después de un momento de mirarle fijamente a los ojos negros lo jalo para unir sus labios rosas.

_-¡Maldito Sasuke! Mira lo que me haces hacer al ser tan guapo, creo que por eso tiene tantas admiradoras..-_Naruto cerrolos ojos para dejar que el Uchiha le continuara el beso que el inicio, pero este estaba muy apenado pues siempre considero que no era más que un estorbo en su vida, y ahora le quería como a nadie más.

El Kitsune solo deleitaba los deliciosos labios de Sasuke, eran tan suaves y sus brazos que le rodeaban la cintura eran tan cálidos, no había nada mejor que darle un beso, y lo mejor era que esta vez parecía ser que el Uzumaki se lo estaba aceptando con todo el deseo del mundo.

-"Sasuke..si hay algo que más deteste es tu maldita presencia"-El Uchiha solo sonrió a las palabras del rubio-"Se nota que es verdad"-Podría ser que lo detestara desierta forma pero ya no era del modo en que lo hacía antes, además de que él estaba tan absorto por los besos que le estaba dando que no le interesaba lo que le dijera, solo se preocupaba por disfrutar el momento que sabia que duraría solo unos instantes.

Sasuke le quito la banda que le hacia reconocer que era un ninja, dejando que sus cabellos dorados cayeran en su frente dándole un aspecto más provocativo, y lentamente le comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta naranja que traía puesta mostrando una playera negra bajo esta.

Sin embargo el rubio completamente ruborizado y estupefacto por lo que hacían, ni él ni el Uchiha se percataron de que alguien llamaba a la puerta por lo cual cuando entro por poco y se encuentra con la magnifica sorpresa, pues estos se separaron tan rápido como pudieron al verla entrar.

Haruno Sakura había ingresado a la residencia del Uchiha, Sasuke estaba apunto de estallar ya que sabia que eso que le estaba pasando con el rubio tendría que esperar a un milagro para que volviera a suceder, pero la pelirosa se medio percato de que ellos dos algo se traían por tres razones: la primera era que ambos estaban muy sonrojados, la segunda era que Naruto estaba recostado en el piso con la playera levantada y la tercera era que el rubio no se quitaba esa banda de la cabeza por nada del mundo.

Pero prefirió ignorar el "raro"comportamiento de ambos y se dispuso a decir la razón por la cual estaba ahí.-"Sasuke-kun, Naruto ¿por qué no han ido a la oficina del la okage-sama? todos están ahí"-El rubio apenado por la situación en la que los encontró comento-"¿cómo¿había que ir?"-Sakura solo miró al Kitsune-"Si deben estar ahí ahora".

Naruto salió de la casa del Uchiha sin ningún problema, pero Sakura detuvo a Sasuke-"¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?"-Sasuke miró a los ojos a la Haruno-"Eso es algo que por ahora no te puedo responder ya que ni yo lo se"-Sasuke se dirigió a la salida de la casa mientras Sakura estaba en un trance al no entender nada del asunto.

Cuando al fin los tres llegaron a la oficina de la godaime notaron que todos estaban esperándoles incluso Hinata, quien trataba de no mirar mucho al Kitsune ya que cada vez que lo miraba quedaba colorada.

La Okage aporreaba los dedos en el escritorio esperando la tonta excusa que le dirían por su demora.-"Naruto y Sasuke estoy segura de lo que estaban haciendo podía hacerse en cualquier hora del día, hasta en la noche pero el momento menos indicado era ahora"

El vengador solo ignoro el comentario mientras el Uzumaki se moría de los nervios-"Bue..bueno pues ya estamos aquí ¿que es lo que quieres Tsunade oba-chan?"-Tsunade respiro profundamente para comenzar-"Verán, aquí han llegado tres miembros más, pero ellos solo se quedaran aquí por un tiempo"

El Kitsune intrigado pregunto-"¡Y.. y quienes son!"-La godaime se levanto de la silla y se dirigió para abrir la puerta, al abrirla El Kitsune junto con los demás quedaron boquiabiertos excepto Shikamaru quien dijo-"Perfecto una persona más, para hacer más problemática la situación".

Se trataba de Sabaku no Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, que estaban ahí, solo por la tonta razón de que Temari y Kankuro ya no querían cargar con lo "divertido" que era su hermano, pero obviamente ellos mintieron diciendo que por que querían "contribuir" con los equipos.

Naruto solo pensó_-Perfecto una persona mas que tiene una cara llena de felicidad y nada de odio por su pasado-_Pero trataba de no mirarle mucho pues sabia que gran parte del desprecio de Gaara era como siempre para él.

La mujer rubia regresó a su asiento y se apresuro a decir-"Ellos estarán supervisando todas la habilidades nuevas que tengan ya que una de las razones por las que están aquí es por que quieren "contribuir" con ustedes"-Tsunade sabia de ante mano la razón de que esos dos estaban ahí- _Hasta esos dos que son sus hermanos se están muriendo de miedo por él¿me pregunto quien de ellos aceptará estar unos días con él?_- seguido de esto aclaro que dentro de dos semanas serian las primeras pruebas para verificar cuanto estaban avanzado en su equipo.

Pero el Uzumaki lo primero que pensó fue en que ellos lo menos que hacían era entrenar como equipo y que solo se la pasaban frustrándole con sus asuntos "amorosos" de ambos. Después de unos minutos todos se fueron de la oficina de la okage, hasta ella pues como siempre se fue a un casino para apostar en compañía de Tonton y Shizune.

El rubio salió de la sala, y se dirigió al árbol que estaba cerca del mismo edificio.-"Creo que aquí si no vendrá nadie para molestarme"-Dijo sus pirando pero lo que no pensó fue que cierto joven de cabellos rojos estuviera mirando le desde cierta distancia.

¿Qué era lo que tenían los ojos de Naruto que hiciera que todas las personas con miradas frías se calmaran, Eso era una pregunta que nadie podía responder, pues ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero el simple echo de mirar sus ojos tan azules calmaba a cualquiera que estaba en un momento de odio o rencor asía él, tal vez era que rebelaban que el era una persona diferente a los demás no solo del modo en el que tenia el Kyuubi adentro sino por que, a pesar de ser una persona escandalosa y muchas veces fastidiosa, en el fondo era una persona con buenos sentimientos, y cada vez que el agarraba confianza en si mismo hacia que los demás también la tuvieran.

El sol se fue ocultando entre las nubes dando paso al anochecer, el rubio se despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo y bajo del árbol para irse a su casa.

Al llegar se dio un relajante baño y se acostó en su cama, mientras pensamientos le remordían la conciencia por lo sucedido con Sasuke en la mañana._-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hice con él, soy un verdadero baka..pero si Sakura-chan no hubiera llegado ¿qué hubiera pasado entre nosotros?.-_cerro sus ojos para que su conciencia no le siguiera fastidiando, y al poco tiempo después fue quedando profundamente dormido.

Cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó se levantó con el mismo pensamiento que tenia antes de dormir, desayunó, se vistió y salió para ir al maldito puente que ya le tenia más que arto.

Si en ese momento un "alegre" pájaro le decía idiota eso no le importaría pues consideraba que en ese momento de verdad que lo era.

_-Muy bien ahora en este preciso momento, yo me estoy acercando a ese puente en donde solo veo y creo que es Sasuke y Neji los que están parados y como siempre no hay rastro de Kakashi-sensei..Por cierto ¿quién fue el ingenioso que invento ese puente de mierda!-._

Al estar ya en ese puente escuchaba la hermosa tonada que el castaño tocaba con aquélla flauta, eso era una buena idea para que se relajara, además de que al escucharla cerraba sus ojos para que ninguno de los dos le mirara fijamente a la cara.

Los tres estaban reunidos en el puente pero esta vez ninguno de los tres estaba de buen humor aunque Neji y Sasuke nunca lo estaban y eso ya era normal para Naruto; sin embargo cuando este dejó de tocar la flauta el silencio gobernó sobre ellos dejándolos en el momento mas incomodo de sus vidas.

Todos tenían algo que decirse, pero no podían hablar de ello en la cara del otro a si que los tres se estaban aguantando las ganas de decírselo, Sasuke se contenía las ganas de besar a Naruto para terminar el asunto del día anterior, y Neji lo que pensaba sobre él y a la conclusión que le había echo llegar forzadamente Tenten, mientras Naruto se consumía por lo que sentía ante ambos.

Pero no, ese definitivamente no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, simplemente por eso odiaba que Kakashi llegara tan tarde pues siempre los momentos u horas que tenia que esperar hasta que llegara se veía obligado a pensar y no en cosas tan sencillas si no en las cosas mas complicadas que le pasaban.

Si tan solo él supiera que responderles todo terminaría pero no, todavía no sabia nada y lo peor era que cada día sentía algo más por ambos. Aunque muchas veces lo negara.

_-¿Por que Tsunade oba-chan tuvo la magnifica idea de cambiarnos de equipo? lo detesto.. ¿Qué no se le pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa, Pero no, tenia que ser un equipo en donde esos dos estuvieran, creo que el sake le afecta demasiado la cabeza-._

Cuando finalmente llegó el jounin a tan "aclamado" puente, este agradeció al cielo por su llegada, pues ya casi se moría de por tanta presión al verles ahí intentando decir algo pero cosa que ninguno llegó a hacer.

-"¿Cuál es la mansión de hoy Kakashi-sensei?"-Decía el rubio con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa mientras el hombre de cabello gris le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-"Hmmm, bueno perdonen no haberles ducho pero el día de hoy no habrá misión"-El Kitsune estaba apunto de desquitarse con un rasengan pero este no pudo ya que se trataba de su sensei.

-"¡COMO QUE NO HABRA¡ENTONCES ME HE LEVANTADO Y ESPERADO EN VANO POR LA SIMPLE RAZON DE QUE NO NOS AVISASTE!"

-"Si, perdonen es que es algo que surgió improvisto y por eso no les pude avisar"

-"¡Pues hubieras enviado a Pak-kun, para que nos señale!..No ves que me torturado toda la mañana estando aquí.."

-"Bueno, bueno tranquilízate que puedes recuperar tu "mal" día descansando ¿no?"

El rubio miró un poco más tranquilo al jounin-"Pues creo que si"-Kakashi dio su mirada feliz-"Bien, pero el día de mañana si habrá así que no se alegren tanto"-Dicho esto los tres se retiraron del lugar yéndose cada uno por diferente camino.

El Uzumaki un tanto alegre se dispuso a ir a su casa pero antes de que pudiera llegar se topó con la tímida Hinata que estaba muy cerca de su casa, así que este decidió saludarle dando le a esta un ataque de timidez y nerviosismo a la vez.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata?"-Dijo este mientras se acercaba a la Hyuuga que cada vez estaba más roja que la sangre.

-"Na..Naruto-kun..yo.."-Balbuceaba haciendo que le Kitsune no entendiera nada de lo que decía.

-"¿Eh¿Qué haz dicho?"

-"Yo..lo que trato de decir es que.."

_-¡No, No puedo decirle todavía a Naruto-kun, lo que siento por él..Que tal si me rechaza además..Ahora debo pensar más en los entrenamientos..¿En que estaba pensando al venir a la casa de Naruto-kun?..-._

-"Hinata ¿Estas bien no estas enferma, te noto muy roja ¿acaso no tienes fiebre?"- El rubio coloco su mano en la frente de Hinata provocando que hasta humo le saliera de las orejas solo por sentir el tacto de la mano del Uzumaki.

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes.."-Naruto quedo cara a cara de Hinata.

-"¿Segura?"

-"Si...y mucho"-Dijo esta tratando de separase un poco de Naruto.

Sin embargo una voz hizo que ambos voltearan a ver y se separaran al instante-"¡Hinata-sama, su padre le esta buscando"-El Kitsune dejo ver un sonrojo en ambas mejillas al notar que se trataba de Neji, pero este tampoco pudo ocultar su rubor.

_-¿Eh¿Por qué Neji-onisan se ha sonrojado al ver a Naruto-kun?.-_

-"Ah..Neji..yo ya me iba¡Nos veremos luego Hinata!"-Dicho esto el Uzumaki se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de estos, pero el Hyuuga dejó que se marchara Hinata para que este sin que ella lo notara alcanzara a Naruto para hablar a solas con él.

Cuando el castaño alcanzo al Kitsune este entró, viendo a Naruto estar sentado en un sillón lo que poco después el Hyuuga se le acercó.

-"Naruto tengo que hablar contigo"-Dijo este ruborizándose.

-"¿De..de que es lo que quiere hablar?"

El castaño se acercó más a la cara del rubio que estaba sentado en el sillón, puso sus manos en la cara de este y suavemente aproximo sus labios en los de él.

Naruto cerro los ojos para así degustar el beso suave y sincero de Neji, era una mentirá decir que no le gustaba como besaba ya que hasta habían veces en las que él deseaba que le besara pero le resultaba demasiado penoso pedírselo.

_-Creo que ya me estoy ganando el titulo de "ecchi", hasta podría competir junto con ero-senin, ya que lo único que hago es dejar que ellos me besen..Pero es que no lo puedo evitar ambos me gustan como puedo decidirme..-._

Las manos suaves del Hyuuga comenzaron a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta del Kitsune quien no le detuvo, se dejaba llevar por la situación y por el que era exquisito mirar al castaño, pues la casa del Uzumaki estaba oscura y solo la ventana que se encontraba abierta dejaba deslumbrar la luz de la luna.

El rubio estaba disfrutando de todas las caricias que le daba este y los besos que depositaba en su cuello y pecho era un momento de lo mejor por ningún motivo quería que se detuviera.

Neji recostó al rubio en el piso, dándole así mas besos de los que esta podía pedir, talvez paresia un momento de lujuriay calentura pero no era así lo hacia por que de verdad le fascinaba el rubio. No dejaba de pensar en él y en los momentos en los que pensaba en el Kitsune no podía evitar ruborizarse, tanto que hasta Tenten se impresionaba de lo rojo que quedaba.

-"Neji..siendo sincero me esta agradando este momento.."

-"Seria mentira decirte que a mi no"

El castaño se aproximó a la cara del castaño, pero esta vez Naruto le beso el cuello, deslizando sus manos por el torso bien formado del Hyuuga. Al sentir cada roce de las manos del rubio su piel se erizaba y dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos por la misma sensación.

El Hyuuga retiro la banda de la frente del Uzumaki así dejando caer sus cabellos dorados por su frente, había que admitir que el rubio se veía muy bien cuando su cabello le formaba un pequeño fleco en la frente.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, por lo cual le daba un ambiente más "pesado" al asunto, pero Neji no pretendía llegar a "más", ya que no era nada para él al menos todavía no.

-"Creo que con lo que he hecho es más que suficiente para dejarte claro lo que tenía que decir"

-"Ne..Neji.."

-"Si algún día llegas a saber lo que sientes, no dudes en decírmelo"

El castaño ruborizado se levanto del piso, dejando al Kitsune pensativo y nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder. El Hyuuga se aproximo a la puerta y miro a los ojos al rubio.

-"Tus ojos me fascinan"-Dicho esto el Hyuuga se marchó.

Naruto grito para si mismo con desesperación_.-¡NO PUEDE SER ESTO SOLO ME HA DEJADO PEOR¿Por qué tuve que haber dejado que entrara?..Aunque me gusto..Que viniera pero..Esto me esta confundiendo cada vez más..ya no se quien me gusta más..Por que Sasuke..Él..-_La cara del Uzumaki se invadió de un tono rojizo al recordar al Uchiha.

Neji que estaba saliendo de la casa del Uzumaki, no notó que el vengador estaba cerca de ahí lo cual apresuro el paso para ir a ver al Kitsune.

_-¡Que demonios estaba haciendo ese en la casa de Naruto¿es que acaso no entiende que él es mío¿por qué insiste tanto, Naruto el tarde o temprano tendrá que decidir por uno de nosotros dos y la verdad es que no tengo idea de a quien amara..Pero..Espero que sea a mí..yo deseo que Naruto este a mi lado no me importa como pero deseo que este conmigo..Y siempre me pertenezca.-._

**Nota:**

**Hooooeeeee!**

**Finalmente termine el capitulo jejeje, ya que estaba en tiempos de sequía mi cabeza así que tuve que ver como lo hacia pero creo que ya esta bien.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y manden más!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miradas Frías.**

CAPITULO 5.

El Kitsune tenso por lo que le acababa de suceder decidió ir a descansar un rato, pero esto fue imposible ya que el Uchiha entro aporreando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que al rubio le venga un ataque al corazón.

-"¡Que demonios te pasa que no puedes abrir la puerta como toda persona decente!"-Naruto estaba algo temeroso por la mirada eufórica de Sasuke.

-"Se que alguien se acaba de quitar y no me mientas"-Decía el vengador sin quitar la mirada de él. Los ojos azules del Kitsune mostraron una expresión de exaltación.

-"Sí..a..alguien se acaba de ir ¿y que?"-Naruto trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo con una cara un tanto enfadada, pero era algo notorio ya que tartamudeaba.

-"A venido a enseñarte "algo" ¿no?"- Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-"¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices!" –El rostro del Uzumaki mostraba enfado y desagrado por su comentario, sin embargo era difícil llegar a enojarse tanto con él.

_-Demonios, cada vez que veo a Naruto en lo único que puedo pensar es en arrancarle la ropa y hacerle mío, pero no..no puedo-._

-"Oye..Sasuke.."-Decía el Uzumaki con un tono sonrosado en alas mejillas.

-"¿Qué?"-El Uchiha le miró atentamente.

El Kitsune se paro delante del vengador que estaba apoyado en la pared, puso lentamente sus manos en su pecho bien formado y acerco sus labios a los suyos haciendo que ambos rozaran. Sasuke coloco sus manos en las mejillas del rubio para así poder degustar más de sus labios, unos labios absolutamente suaves que le transmitían una sensación de calor.

Si había algo que le calmara la furia que estaba teniendo eran sus labios, con ellos hasta el problema más frustrante que tuviera se calmaba ya que le hacia olvidar todo lo que estuviera pensando en ese momento, aunque no solo sus labios sino también las caricias que le daba y sentir sus manos tan cálidas definitivamente ese Kitsune debía ser suyo.

Sasuke comenzó a pasar sus manos bajo la camiseta que el rubio tenía puesta haciendo que este gimiera y suspirara al sentir las caricias que hacían que su piel se erizara. No quería que se apartara ni un centímetro de él aparentemente estaba teniendo "controlada la situación", pero esto no fue así ya que extrañamente Naruto se aparto de este.

Lo cual dejo extrañado al Uchiha-"¿Qué pasa por que te alejas?"-El rubio miró a otra parte que no sea la cara del vengador-"Estoy cansado quiero dormir"

El rubio obviamente había mentido, si estaba cansado pero no solo era eso ya que una delas razones y la principal por la que se había detenido era que no podía hacerlo sabiendo lo que acababa de pasar con el Hyuuga, si lo hacía parecería un obsesionado sexual desesperado por "hacerlo" con el primero que se le venga.

No podía decidirse por el indescriptible y magnifico vengador o por el hechizante y hermoso castaño, ya solo quedaban **dos meses** y entonces en su equipo volvería a estar Sakura y nada de Neji, era tan difícil dar una respuesta.

Resignado Sasuke salió de su casa sin antes haberle dado un dulce beso que siempre deseaban sus labios. Decidió darse un baño y así dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano.

Pasaron los minutos y terminó de asearse, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto hacían que todos se desvivieran por él, aunque no solo eran sus ojos sino era su forma de ser lo que también a ellos les encantaba, se tapó con su suave sabana para poder dormir.

Al paso de las horas los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana entreabierta, ya que nunca se fijaba si la cerraba o la dejaba abierta.

Se sentó en su cama bostezó debido a que no pudo dormir bien ya que los pensamientos le estuvieron torturando toda la noche, trato de evitarlos pero era imposible. Se levantó y se preparo un poco de ramen para desayunar, cuando terminó de comerlo se cambió de ropa y salió un rato a caminar para despejar su complicada e indescifrable mente.

Caminaba de una manera no muy relajada como siempre hacía, estaba tan embelesado con sus pensamientos que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, se paso a caer cinco veces, las personas le golpearon, casi y pisa gracias de perro al igual que por poco unos niños que estaban "entrenando" le tiran un Kunai directo a su cara, entre otras cosas.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo estar extrañamente descansando bajo un árbol que estaba en un parque en donde misteriosamente no había nadie. No obstante este se acercó a saludarle pero con un poco de temor ya que nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Se sentó junto a este quien le observó por un momento, no era propio de él saludar a si que al Kitsune no le importó que este no le hablara si bien Sabaku no Gaara no decía ni una sola palabra en todo el rato que ya llevaba Naruto sentado junto a él este disfrutaba de su compañía y escuchaba atentamente cada uno de los comentarios que decía hasta que este dijo uno que le dejo extrañado.

-"¿Qué harías? Sí una persona que te gusta mucho te a dicho lo que siente por ti y tu también sientes lo mismo pero resulta que te comienza a atraer otra y también te dice lo que siente por ti y tu ya no buscas que hacer por que ambas te gustan...y tú les gustas a las dos...pero..."-Al pelirrojo le resultó gracioso observar la cara confundida y alterada del Kitsune al estar diciendo aquello.

-"Simplemente dejaría que se den las cosas"-El rubio divisó interesado a Gaara.

-"¿Alguna vez te ha pasado eso?"-El portador del Shukaku contempló por un momento al Kitsune-"No de ese modo"

-"Y deme ¿quién es?"-El Uzumaki estaba impaciente por saber quien era la persona a la que a Gaara le gustaba, pero los ojos verdes de este se clavaron en los suyos azules.

Por lo que rápidamente este se acercó al rubio que estaba un tanto distraído, la mano del pelirrojo jaló al rubio hacia él lo que esto propició que Naruto quedara frente a este y así aprovecho para juntar sus labios rosas con los de él.

_-¡NNOOOOOOO, ¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO!-._

La mente del rubio se complicó aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero este no intento alejar al portador del Shukaku de sí ya que le estaban gustando los labios suaves de él, mientras que Gaara estaba feliz para sus adentros pues finalmente después de haber esperado tanto tiempo finalmente estaba probando sus labios, eran tan suaves como se los había imaginado y sentir sus manos cálidas en su pecho le gustaba aun más.

El Uzumaki intento apartarse de este pero Gaara no le dejo quería probar un poco más el cuerpo del rubio, mismamente se volteó dejando esta vez al Kitsune apoyado en el árbol, el pelirrojo comenzó a meter las manos bajo la camiseta de este sintiendo su suave piel hasta que sintió el latir acelerado de su corazón lo que dejo ruborizado al Shukaku.

Lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello del Uzumaki, quien gemía al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Gaara en su cuello, aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba lo que él le estaba haciendo, sus manos le comenzaron a temblar al sentir todo tacto que el pelirrojo le hacia y su corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido.

Pero este ya no quiso seguir pues un pensamiento se le atravesó por la mente_-¿Cómo es posible que me atreva a hacer esto, Si me vieran me matarían..sobre todo Sasuke..esto no esta bien debo irme lo antes posible.-_

De esta manera cuando Naruto finalmente se separó Gaara con un rubor en sus blancas mejillas le dijo de una forma en la que nunca se había expresado antes-" De esta forma es como me ha pasado, hay una persona que me gusta pero a este le buscan otras dos personas y esta muy enamorado de estas, pero si él me diera la oportunidad talvez también me quiera como yo lo hago"

-"Gaara.."-El rubio miró los ojos verdes del Sukaku quien le estaba sonriendo.

_-¡Maldición, ¡Por que cuando él me estaba besando mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón latía de ese modo por que, es que acaso no puedo estar tranquilo.- _

-"De..debo marcharme..nos vemos después"-El rubio se levanto de golpe y se alejó lo mas pronto que pudo del lugar.

El Uzumaki estaba caminando perturbado e irritado tratado de evadir a todas las personas que se le acercaran, pero fue imposible con una ya que este por andar pensando como siempre en vez de andar viendo su camino chocó.

-"¿Estas bien Naruto?"- Reconoció enseguida su voz -"Ah, Neji"

_-¡Mierda, Por que ahora me tenía que topar con una de las personas que en estos momentos intentaba evadir, pero es imposible por lo que veo-._

El Hyuuga se le acerco y coloco su mano en la frente del rubio, quien se quedo totalmente rojo, no podía evitarlo le gustaba mucho que el castaño le tocara con sus suaves y blancas manos.

-"Haz estado muy tenso se puede notar sin que este utilizando el Byakugan"-Dijo acercándose cada vez más a la cara del rubio.

-"Neji.."-los ojos del Uzumaki se fueron cerrando cada vez más quien sin querer cayó al piso, estaba agotado su mente estaba terriblemente confundida y cuando intentaba no pensar en ello no podía.

El castaño recargo a Naruto en su espalda para así llevarlo a su casa, no estaba muy lejos así que se apresuro.

Sin embargo en el camino no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir el cuerpo bien formado del Uzumaki en su espalda, cuando al fin llego a la casa del rubio entro y lo llevo hasta su habitación recostándolo suavemente en su cama, sabia que solo se había quedado dormido así que no se preocupo por el pequeño "desmayo" que había tenido.

El Hyuuga se sentó a un lado del Uzumaki, se quedo un rato observando lo bien que se veía el Kitsune al dormir, sus cabellos dorados le acariciaban su piel la cual lucía muy suave y tentadora para sus labios y manos, Neji estaba deseoso de probarla pero no era una buena idea ya que él estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarle, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer era cuidarle por si necesitaba algo.

Las horas pasaron, no había ningún ruido en la casa de Naruto, por lo que esto propicio que el castaño se aburriera y sus ojos se comenzaran a cerrar quien sin querer se quedó dormido junto al rubio.

La tarde llegó y los ojos azules del Kitsune se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, este se movió para quedar acostado a lo ancho de toda la cama ya que estaba acostado de lado, pero no pudo pues sintió algo estar junto a él.

Volteó lentamente y encontró al castaño dormido a su lado, al principio le dio un ataque de nervios verle ahí pero luego recordó que lo había llevado a su casa cuando él no estaba muy conciente. Contemplo su deliciosa cara se veía muy bello dormido, y aun más con su cabello esparcido en su cara pues los movimientos que hacía mientras estaba dormido ocasionaba que se despeinara.

_-En cierta forma me desespera no poder decidirme por ninguno de los dos pero..me gusta que estén tanto tiempo conmigo ya que antes siempre estaba solo, pero ahora ya no, es muy diferente todo..¿Qué no puedo quedarme con los dos?-_Naruto se levanto y se dirigió al baño para así darse una ducha y despabilarse ya que todavía estaba soñoliento.

Al pasar un rato el Hyuuga se fue despertando se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se restregó los ojos para poder ver bien pues también tenía sueño, no encontró al rubio en la cama así que supuso que ya estaba mejor.

Cuando el Kitsune salió del baño encontró a Neji sentado en un sillón, quien al ver al rubio con el cabello mojado poniéndose la playera se ruborizó, el Kitsune se acerco a este y suavemente le dio un dulce beso.

-"Gracias Neji"-Naruto miró con una sonrisa al castaño que estaba tan rojo como la misma sangre.

-"No ha sido nada, pero.. La próxima vez dormiremos más tiempo juntos"-El Uzumaki se ruborizo al escuchar su petición.

Dicho esto el castaño se tuvo que marchar debido a que tenía que cuidar a Hinata. Naruto se recostó en el piso preocupado ya que se le había cruzado en la mente lo pasado en la mañana con Gaara, a veces pensaba que la mejor manera de liberarse de todos esos asuntos era matándose con un kunai.

Se revolcaba en el piso por que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, ¿por qué se había sentido así cuando él le beso, Acaso también sentía algo por él no eso no era posible, pero que tal si inconscientemente sentía algo.

_-Uh, ya no se que es mejor si me quedo aquí en mi casa lo único que hago es pensar y si salgo a pasear un rato solo me encuentro con más problemas de los que ya tengo-._

No obstante pensó que lo mejor era dar un paseo y esta vez si evitar a todos los que se le atravesaran en su camino al menos los que fueran necesarios.

Las calles estaban repletas de personas, el aire estaba fresco y le gustaba sentir como le pasaba por la cara, mientras paseaba llegó al puesto de Ichiraku donde ceno un gran plato de ramen.

Al terminó de esto pago la cena y se fue para continuar paseando por otros lados y seguir comprando golosinas o cosas que le distrajeran el momento.

Del mismo modo mientras caminaba por las calles no se percato de que el Uchiha estaba pasando por el mismo lugar que él así que este se detuvo para observar al Kitsune.

-"Ah, Sasuke..¿Qué tanto me miras?"- Las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron al ver que el vengador no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-Sasuke se acercó al Uzumaki y miró una pequeña marca que tenia en su cuello, una marca que delataba todo.

-"Ah, eso no es nada es un moretón"-El Uchiha miró incrédulo al rubio-"Claro que no los moretones no quedan así y mucho menos en el cuello"

-"No puedes saberlo"-Sasuke se puso cara a cara con el rubio haciendo que este quedara muy rojo-"¿Acaso fue Neji?"

-"No..no fue él"-El vengador arqueó una ceja y se quedo pensativo por un momento_-¿Quién más pudo haber sido si no fue Neji? ¿Habrá sido..?.-_

-"Gaara ¿no es así?"-

El rubio simplemente no contestó la pregunta del vengador por lo cual rápidamente entendió que sí_-¿Qué esos dos no entienden, ¿Acaso les tengo que decir yo que Naruto es mío?. _

El vengador cogió de la mano al rubio y lo arrastro hasta su casa, aparentemente obligarlo a ir hasta su casa sin avisarle se le estaba volviendo costumbre.

Al llegar el Uzumaki nada más se quedo sentado en uno de los muebles de la casa de Sasuke, estos se quedaron callados por un buen rato sin decirse nada el rubio se estaba impacientando y si no le decía la razón por la cual le había llevado hasta su casa se marcharía.

Un instante después el Uchiha se acercó al Kitsune, bajo su mirada y toco suavemente la marca que tenía en su cuello.

-"No me interesa que te desquites de ese modo con cualquiera, lo único que me gustaría es que lo hagas conmigo..así como con ellos"-decía el Uchiha susurrándole en el oído haciendo que este se provocara ya que sentía su respiración caliente acariciarle el cuello.

Sasuke no pudo aguantarse más tiempo y comenzó a besar violentamente el cuello de este, pasando sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo quien aun traía ropa, no era que Naruto no pudiera detener a Sasuke era simplemente que no quería era extraordinario sentir que el vengador le necesitaba con toda su fuerza y deseo.

Cada beso que le daba era demostrando cuanto necesitaba de él, se preguntaba una y otra vez por que había entrado de esa forma en su cabeza una forma en la cual no se lo podía sacar de su mente era aterrador y fascinante a la vez, al fin sentía que estaba vivo por algo que no fuera matar a su hermano de algún modo todo lo que había vivido con el Uzumaki le había echo cambiar drásticamente sus sentimientos.

Naruto estaba perplejo por sentir tantas caricias que le daba alguien en forma de afecto y necesidad. Los mechones negros de su cabello le dejaban un rostro más provocativo y ansiado para el Kitsune pronto el Uchiha retiro la camiseta del rubio lo que hizo que este se avergonzara.

El vengador besaba el pecho desnudo y bien formado de este deleitando cada roce de sus labios con su piel, cuando regreso a la cara apenada de Naruto y le beso los labios sintió el agradable y delicioso perfume de su piel blanca uno que solo era propio de Sasuke al igual que las caricias que daba con sus hermosas manos le encantaban.

Empero Naruto se comenzó a sentir incomodo, le gustaba que Sasuke le besara tanto pero sentía que no era lo correcto ya que todavía no era nada de él y no era él único que invadía sus miles de pensamientos por tanto también estaba el Hyuuga y ahora un pelirrojo que solo le había complicado la existencia.

-"Ya, no quiero que hagas mas será mejor que me dejes"-El vengador solo sonrío ante el comentario del rubio-"¿Qué sucede ahora?"

-"No me siento bien, quiero irme"

Dicho esto el Uzumaki se puso rápidamente su ropa dejando extrañado al Uchiha quien estaba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando al respecto, se alejo lo mas pronto que pudo de la residencia de Sasuke hasta que llegó hasta un pasque en donde se sentó en el pasto.

-"¿Cansado Naruto-kun?"-El rubio volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-"Ah, Tenten-chan ¿qué estas haciendo por aquí?"-Naruto miraba atentamente a la joven de peinado oriental.

-"En realidad he venido a decirte algo.."- Tenten se sentó a un lado del Kitsune.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-El Uzumaki se estaba preocupando ya que la mirada de la joven se estaba poniendo un poco triste.

-"Hmmm, como te lo diré...¿sientes algo por Neji?"-El rubio se ruborizo ante la cuestión de la joven.

-"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?..la verdad..es..es"

-"Te lo pregunto por que se que si no te agrada o no te gusta no sentirás nada por lo que te voy a decir, pero si te agrada y sientes algo por él de mas que una simple amistad entonces..si te dolerá"- La joven de peinado oriental miró seriamente al rubio quién quedo extrañado por lo que le había dicho.

-"Dime que es.."- El Kitsune no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que Tenten le diría pero ya le estaba preocupando así que decidió preguntarle cuanto antes.

La joven suspiro antes de comenzar-"Pues veras hoy por la tarde le estaba haciendo compañía a Hinata-chan.."

**Recuerdo Según Tenten.**

Tenten estaba esperando a Neji en la residencia de los Hyuuga, pero antes de que este saliera de su habitación ella se topó con Hinata quien lucía triste y desconsolada.

-"Hinata-chan ¿sucede algo?"-Dijo esta acercándose a la joven de cabello azulado.

-"Ah, Tenten-san"- Hinata miró de reojo a la joven de cabello castaño lo que a esta le preocupo por que ella siempre mostraba una cara alegre-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-Volvió a preguntar esta esperando a que Hinata le respondiera.

Ante la insistencia de la joven Hinata empezó a contestarle-"Mi padre..mi padre me ha pedido algo"

-"¿Qué cosa, No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?"

La joven de cabello azulado bajo la mirada por lo que Tenten entendió que no era nada bueno al menos no para Hinata.

-"¡Mi padre me ha pedido que me case cuando tenga la mayoría de edad con Neji-onisan para que el clan nunca muera!"-La joven de cabello azulado comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-"Pero Neji, ¿ya sabe de eso?"-Dijo mientras trataba de calmarla.

-"No, no le he dicho ya que mi padre me advirtió que él se encargaría de eso pero además..Sé que él esta enamorado de una persona muy especial para mí.."-Los ojos de la joven de peinado oriental e abrieron con sorpresa.

_-¿Ya sabe que Neji esta enamorado de Naruto-kun, ¿Pero como se ha dado cuenta?.-_

-"Pero yo, no quiero casarme con él por que no le amo ni él a mí"-Teten sonrío para calmar a la Hyuuga-"Ten por seguro que esa boda se cancelará en lo menos que te imaginas"

**Fin del recuerdo según Tenten.**

Solo el sonido del viento que soplaba se escuchaba, Tenten continuaba estando sentada junto al Uzumaki quien tenia una mirada baja.

_-Neji..él se va a casar con Hinata-chan y nunca le he podido dar una respuesta, no, ¡no quiero que se case!-._

-"Si sabes lo que sientes por el lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo lo antes posible ya que todo esto será en vano si no lo haces, pues yo lo estoy haciendo para ayudarte y a Neji también, Naruto-kun"

-"No lose"-Tenten miro al Kitsune-"¿Eh?"

-"No se lo que siento por él..solo no me gustaría que él se aparte de mí"-dijo este tocándose su pecho.

La joven de pinado oriental rió-"Pues si no quieres que se aparte de ti deberías decírselo, además ahí ya tienes una pequeña pista de lo que sientes por él"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Pues lo que quiero decir es que si tu no quieres que él se separe de ti es por que ya sientes algo por él"-Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"yo.."-Naruto miraba sin entender a la joven-"Dime ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando estas cerca de él?"

-"Lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de Neji, pues mi corazón late muy fuerte, mis manos tiemblan sin control, a veces tengo deseos incontrolables de besarle, mi respiración se vuelve agitada y casi siempre mi mente me hace recordarle"

_-¡PORQUE DEMONIOS LE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO, ¡Ahora pensara..Qué soy un obsesionado!-._

-"Bueno pues ahí lo tienes, sin duda alguna sientes algo por Neji"-El Kitsune quedo extrañado-"¿Eh?"

-"Además Neji siente algo muy especial por ti, ya que jamás había actuado en la forma como ahora lo hace.."

-"¿De que forma?"-Preguntó un poco impaciente el rubio.

-"Extasiado tan grandemente con una persona"-Las mejillas del rubio quedaron de un color rojizo.

-"Ya solo es cuestión de que sepas si lo que sientes por Neji es lo mismo que lo que sientes por Sasuke y tu nuevo pretendiente Gaara"

_-¡Cómo se ha enterado, ¿Acaso es una espía?-._

-"Pero como se supone que me voy a dar cuenta de ello"-Pregunto este mientras la joven de cabello castaño se notaba un tanto pensativa-"Hmmm, pues la única forma es que te cerciores si son los mismos "síntomas" que sientes cuando estas con Neji a cuando estas con ellos"

Dicho esto la chica se despidió del Kitsune ya que era de noche y tenía que regresar a su casa y ya se había demorado bastante.

El rubio se recostó en el pasto pensativo como ya siempre solía hacer-_Me siento muy bien cuando estoy con Neji pero..¿es lo mismo que siento cuando estoy con Sasuke y Gaara?.-_

**Notas de TentenHyuuga00:**

**Hoooeee!**

**U.U..Dios que problemático ha sido todo esto de subir el capítulo ya que me he quedado sin Internet por toda una semana ToT, también que me he puesto a escribir más mi nuevo fic lo que los ojos negros desean(¬¬ no hago propaganda..jajaja XD) Y para quienes leen mi fic de Abekku no lo he actualizado esta vez debido a que me he puesto a escribir esa historia pero para la próxima actualización si lo tendré que actualizar así que no sé desesperen.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y continúen mandando más!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo oTebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miradas Frías.**

CAPITULO 6.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama poniendo o tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos al igual que sus pensamientos.

No tenía una decisión concreta pero quizás lo mejor era hablar con Neji lo antes posible, simplemente le resultaba imposible pensar que se casaría y sobretodo con Hinata nunca se imaginó que estos estuvieran ¿enamorados, no, no podía ser jamás vio entre los dos demostrarse cariño.

Pero en este momento nada podía hacer pues eran las dos de la madrugada y lo único que hacía era dar vueltas por toda la cama.

Al paso de las hors fue amaneciendo y este despertó a causa de un mal sueño, estaba sudando por el mismo y hasta gimiendo por el impacto que le causo.

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama, se dirigió al baño para así tomar una ducha que le hiciera sentirse mejor, cuando finalote termino de asearse sin pensarlo más salió dispuesto para hablar con Neji, estaba tan absorto en ello que ni siquiera desayuno su preciado ramen.

En el camino se encontró a su amiga pelirrosa que no pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntarle por que últimamente se veía tan deprimido, a lo que este le contestó que solo eran cosas de su imaginación y que por ningún motivo estaba deprimido.

-"Naruto no juegues con migo, mira que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para no saber que algo te sucede"

-"¿Qué algo me sucede, pues...yo"

-"Dime, si en algo te puedo ayudar lo haré"

-"Ah, bueno pues hablando hipotéticamente ¿Qué harías si tres personas te dijeran que te aman? pero estos son tu amigos desde hace mucho tiempo"

-"Hmmm, esa es una cuestión bastante difícil, Naruto"

-"Si…"-Dijo este bajando la cabeza.

_-¿Naruto?-_Se preguntó esta al notar que este tenía la mirada baja.

-"Creo que vería cuales son mis sentimientos hacía cada uno de ellos, estoy segura de que no siento lo mismo por todos, además quizás mis sentimientos son más fuertes a la que conozca desde hace mucho tiempo"

-"¿Crees que tus sentimientos son más fuertes por la persona que conozcas desde hace más tiempo?"

-"Bueno, lo que sucede es que obviamente te conoce desde hace más tiempo y tu a ella tus sentimientos pueden ser más fuertes"

-"Oh...entiendo...pero ¿Qué tal si las otras dos personas también te simpatizan? y mucho"

-"Pues yo mediría mis sentimientos por así decirlo"

-"¿Medirlos?"

-"Si, tu corazón debe palpitar más rápido con una que con otra"

-"¿y si es por igual?"

-"Entonces…estas acabado"-Dijo esta con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Eso no me alegra mucho que digamos"-Este suspiró.

-"Dime una cosa, Naruto ¿es por Sasuke y Neji?".

El rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sus mejillas quedaron coloradas ¿Cómo se había podido dar cuenta, nunca se lo había dicho, y no creía que alguno de ellos dos le hubieran dicho algo, mucho menos Sasuke.

-"¿P-por que lo dices?"

-"¿Será por que es muy evidente?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Aquel día en que fui a la casa de Sasuke-kun, debido a que Tsunade-sama nos estaba llamando me percate de que ustedes dos estaban en un asunto 'más importante'"-Dijo esta con una sonrisilla algo maliciosa.

-"¿A-a que te refieres?"-Naruto se vió obligado a mentir pues hablar de eso le daba mucha pena, por lo mismo comenzó a jugar sus dedos.

-"No quieras engañarme que eso no va a funcionar, era evidente ambos tenían una cara que les delataba"

_-No puedo desmentirle ella sí nos vio-_El kitsune tragaba saliva nervioso.

-"Esta bien no te mentiré si estábamos haciendo algo¡pero no llegó a más!"-Trató de arreglar este para que la pelirrosa no se sintiera mal.

Ella tan solo se río al ver como cambiaba su comportamiento.

-"No es necesario que lo digas, eso son asuntos de ustedes pero.."

Ese 'pero ' no fue agradable para los oídos del Uzumaki, un silencio reino por un par de segundos y esta continuó.

-"Estoy segura de que él ya te ha dicho sus sentimientos¿ya son algo?"

-"N-no ¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Hmm, por que generalmente cuando se propone algo lo consigue"

-"No, no somos nada"

Sakura no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al escuchar lo anterior, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ser algo más que un simple amigo para él y Naruto estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad que siempre deseo.

-"¡Naruto!"-Estalló esta al reflexionar lo anterior.

-"¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?"

-"¡Que sucede contigo, si fuera tú ya me hubiera tirado a los brazos de Sasuke-kun ¡Que pasa por tu mente!"-La Haruno trató de no ponerse histérica.

-"E-estoy muy confundido por eso no puedo darle una respuesta"-Las mejillas del Uzumaki estaban rojas al estarle diciendo todo eso a Sakura.

-"Pues no lo estés más dale una respuesta, ya que si no lo haces me asegurare de que él sea mío"-Naruto abrió los ajos de la impresión al igual que miles de gotas le recorrían la frente.

-"Pero...Sakura-chan…"

-"Ya te lo dije, sino lo haces rápido Sasuke-kun me pertenecerá"

Sakura se alejó de Naruto pues ya se le había hecho tarde de ir con Hinata, pues quedó con ella de salir a platicar un rato, sabía que tenía un problema pero no tenía idea de que era.

Mientras que el kitsune se quedó pasmado por lo anterior en vez de que le ayudara le estaba perjudicando¿lo estaba haciendo adrede? O era acaso que simplemente se enojo por que Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de él y el vengador nunca correspondió sus sentimientos.

Menudo lío en el que estaba ahora, pero antes de todo eso tenía que aclarar las cosas con cierto castaño, pero de solo pensar que se acercaría a la residencia de los Hyuuga su piel se erizó al por mayor.

En el camino pensó que era lo mejor aclarar ya las cosas no había marcha atrás, esto era como el ajedrez mover las piezas perfectamente si fallaba un movimiento perdería automáticamente, solo que últimamente los demás las movían por él.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que Hinata estaba saliendo de su casa, por lo que esta se le acercó tímidamente a saludarle.

-"Na-Naruto-kun"

-"Ah, hola Hinata-chan… ¿e-está Neji?"

-"Oh, si esta en su habitación pasa, yo debo ir con Sakura-chan nos veremos en otro momento"-Dijo esta alejándose de él.

El rubio entró a la residencia, efectivamente estaba el castaño entrenando en la terraza como siempre solía hacer pero este se detuvo de golpe cuando su mirada chocó con la mirada del Uzumaki.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-"Eh..pues he venido a hablar contigo"

El Hyuuga arqueó una ceja¿habar con él? Eso no le sonó a una buena noticia.

-"Pues, pasa ahora no se encuentra nadie por lo que podemos hablar tranquilamente"

-"S..si"

Ambos entraron al living sentándose en uno de los muebles que estaban ahí, Naruto nervioso por la cercanía del castaño, balbuceaba.

-"Tranquilízate ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?"

-"Pues..iré directo a lo que tengo que decirte"

-"¿Y que es?"

-"¡Déjame en paz!"-Naruto le miro seriamente para que entendiera que le estaba hablando en serio.

-"¿Qué?"-Neji no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué tan de repente?.

-"Ya no quiero que me toques¡ya no quiero nada! Esto solo nos esta dando problemas..quiero que seas feliz con Hinata-chan.."-Al decir esto ultimo unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.

-"¡pero que tonterías dices¿Cómo pretendes que sea feliz con ella cuando no la amo?"

-"Puedes ser feliz con ella olvidándote de mi, pretenderemos que nada paso"

-"¡Como puedes decir eso, Naruto!"-Gritó el Hyuuga molesto, le agarro la cara y le miro detenidamente-"¿Tan decidido estas de olvidarte de mi, esa boda es solo un estorbo para mi, yo lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado"

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para que no le mirara más-"Si, estoy dispuesto a olvidarte y a que me olvides¡ahora suéltame!"

-"¡Dime por que haz cambiado tan de repente!"-Neji acercó más la cara del rubio hacía él.

-"Por que no quiero lastimar a nadie, por lo mismo ten una vida feliz con ella"

-"¡Eso no sería una vida feliz¡crees que haciéndome esto y casándome con ella estaría feliz!"-Los ojos grises del castaño le miraban sin detenerse.

-"Es difícil para mi, no creas que no, pero es lo mejor"-Este se movió bruscamente para sacar su cara de las manos poseyentes del Hyuuga.

-"¡Espera, aun no terminamos de hablar"-Dijo sujetando su mano.

-"Te equivocas ya terminamos de hablar"-El kitsune le miró de un modo frió, una mirada que nunca le había hecho.

-"Naruto te amo. Te he dado mis sentimientos y lo único que quería era que me correspondieras, pero por lo que veo tus sentimientos no son los mismos"

-"No, no lo son"-No podía parar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-"¿Y si no lo son por que lloras?"

-"Por que…por que.."-El Uzumaki estaba peor que antes, talvez había cometido un gran error.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¡Déjame ya!"

Dicho esto Naruto logró hacer que Neji le soltara, salio corriendo del lugar mientras miles de lágrimas le bañaban la cara.

Lo único que buscaba era estar tranquilo ser feliz, pero parecía que el destino le quería jugar mal primero, ya no sabía que haría ahora estaba perdido y lo peor era que todavía tenían que seguirse viendo, pues faltaba ya solo un mes.

Llegó a un pequeño parque y se recostó en una de las bancas que se encontraban vacías, su corazón estaba absolutamente destrozado, las lágrimas no paraban de brotarle eran tan molestas. ¿Por qué los sentimientos dolían tanto?

-"¿Entonces ha sido lo mejor o lo peor que he hecho?"-Se decía así mismo, se sentía tan incompetente.

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo pero le era imposible, solo lograba pensar más en ello. Desearía que eso nunca hubiera pasado, las ultimas semanas habían sido tan extrañas.

En ese momento una sonrisa era imposible de dibujarse en sus labios, su felicidad estaba fuera de la realidad, tendría que fingir sentirse bien talvez lo fingiría por días o quizás meses.

-"Malditos sentimientos, solo estorban a las personas"

-"¿No te lo dije anteriormente?"-Susurró una voz proveniente detrás de él.

Naruto se movió quedando recostado de lado para que no viera que estaba llorando, pero no resultó pues Sasuke ya había visto su rostro.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"-Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-"Nada..."

-"No te creo, tienes la cara llorosa"-El Uchiha aproximó su cara a la del kitsune.

-"Déjame solo"

-"No lo creo, te ves bastante deprimido como para que te deje solo"

-"Entonces bésame"-Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosas.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Hazme sentir mejor, hazme olvidar"-La cara del rubio se notaba destrozada, bañada en lágrimas.

Haciendo caso a la petición, Sasuke se acercó a los labios rosas de Naruto quien cerró los ojos y dejó que este le tomara.

Sus labios se movían sin detención alguna, estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que sucedió anteriormente con el Hyuuga y quizás Sakura si tenía razón acerca de que sus sentimientos podían ser más fuertes por la persona que conoces desde hace más tiempo. Peri quien sabe ahora solo quería sentirle un poco más.

-"Naruto dime una cosa"-Trató de decir pues el rubio no dejaba de besarle.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Por qué me has pedido esto¿es solo por que te sientes mal?"

-"Hoy no quiero saber nada lo único que deseo es estar junto de Sasuke"

El vengador sonrió, era evidente de que estaba deprimido pero talvez esto era una oportunidad para que Naruto finalmente se le entregara tanto de cuerpo como de corazón.

Si era así no quería perder esta única oportunidad.

-"Naruto"

-"Dime"

-"¿Quieres venir a mi casa?"

-"Pues...yo…creo que esta bien"-Contestó este ruborizado.

El Uchiha ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie, ambos caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke, donde Naruto se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala, mientras que el vengador fue por unos bocadillos y unas tazas con té.

Cuando regresó se quedó un rato con el rubio que lo único que hacía era dar pequeños sorbos al té, no hablaba, no se movía, no hacía absolutamente nada.

Eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke se molestara.

-"Naruto por dios¡quieres decirme que te sucede!"

-"No quiero hablar de eso"

-"¿Acaso te han hecho algo esos dos?"

-"Te digo que no quiero hablar de eso"

-"Como quieras pero si me llego a enterar de que te han hecho algo..yo"-Este fue interrumpido por la voz de Naruto.

-"No harás nada, esos asuntos no te incumben"

-"Si, si me interesan, no quiero que te pase nada, tú eres solo para mi"

-"Sasuke…"

-"Dime"

-"Yo…"

El rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse, el ambiente estaba calido y más cuando el vengador estaba sentado junto a él, ese era un momento perfecto para decirle algo pero ¿Qué tal si dejaba las cosas peor? Pero en ese momento no podía evitar estar siendo consumido por la mirada del perfecto Uchiha.

**Notas de Shadowy Ninja-Girl:**

**Holas! Después de varios días aquí les dejé el capitulo, ya saben dejen reviews y pues aquí contesto algunos cosa que es raro por que no lo suelo hacer pero en fin.**

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o**: Wou! No creí que alguien me dijera que gracias a mi fanfic le gusta ahora el NejiNaru, gracias jejej eso me ha subido los ánimos XD nada más que en este capitulo es un poco desesperante el NejiNaru. Y también gracias por decirme que es una preciosidad el fanfic de lo que los ojos negros desean n.n

**Fati-chan87: **Si, lo mismo pensé cuando hice este fanfic, la verdad es que quisiera estar en lugar de Naruto jajaja, la duda que tienes te será respondida en el siguiente capitulo, y mira que eso de que me mole que Neji se quede con él no tanto así es que esto ya es un embrollo que a veces ya ni busco como solucionarlo jajaja. Pero como te digo en el siguiente capitulo habrá algo.

**hermi18: **gracias por felicitarme, yo también quisiera a todos ellos que me hagan lo mismo , bueno ya que si no me van a tachar de pervertida XD.

**Kiomi: **sería buena idea eso de dejarlos con las ganas a todos jeje, pero se que si lo hiciera me colgarían así que mejor no U.U, si he pensado eso de que puede terminar aburriendo si lo alargo demasiado pero también si lo hago algo corto muchas dudas quedaran inconclusas, por cierto un buen lemon claro daré lo mejor que sí jajaja.

**Mylen: **Naruto quedando un poco mal pues se podría decir que sí pero, es que es muy indeciso y ¿quien no lo sería teniéndoles a ellos siguiéndote? XD. Y gracias por decirme que esta buena la idea n.n

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **gracias T.T me gusta mucho cuando me dicen eso, si los tres están buenísimos.

**Pues así termino con los reviews, que no conteste todos…eso creo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo sayonara! n.n**


End file.
